


Distress call

by Auntninny



Category: Star Trek: The Next Generation
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-13
Updated: 2020-02-13
Packaged: 2021-02-19 00:00:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 40,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22701940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Auntninny/pseuds/Auntninny
Summary: Severely injured on an away Mission Beverly finds herself in a coma. Unable to control his emotions and feelings, Jean-Luc confesses his true love for her. After regaining consciousness, having heard everything that was said to her, she confesses her love to him as well, which leads them on a two-year whirlwind romance with plenty of ups and downs and surprises along the way.
Relationships: friends to lovers - Relationship
Kudos: 1





	1. Distress call

Worf stood behind the main station on the bridge of the Enterprise, “We have a distress call Captain coming from a planet 2 light years away.”

“Let’s hear it Mr.Worf” Captain Picard ordered. 

The voice on the other side of the message said,”Please if anyone can hear this we are on a distant planet in the Indie cluster. Our planet is under attack and our people are a peaceful race, we have so many injured and we have no way to defend ourselves.” With that the mans voice was gone.

“Worf!" Picard yelled.

“Sorry sir the call ended.” 

“Helm Warp 9”

“Aye sir” the ships ensign said.

“How long before we are there?”

“10 mins sir” Data said.

“Bridge to sickbay”

“Crusher here, we are on it. I will have a med team ready in 5 mins, Crusher out.”

Dr. Crusher and her team were standing in the transporter room waiting for the word that they have arrived at the planet. The door slid open to Worf and a security team waiting to beam down with them. 

Picard's voice came over the intercom, “We are in orbit and no other ship is here however the planet has been under attack, so when you beam down there watch your back. Be on alert for any suspicious aliens.”

Worf and his security team beamed down first followed very shortly by Dr. Crusher and her medical team. Moments after the medical team beamed to the surface there was a loud explosion, Worf had an open com link to the ship immediately 

Jean-Luc Picard’s voice “Worf report” he said.

The next thing that was said brought shivers to Jean-Luc’s spine, Worf's voice was loud over the intercom system. “Emergency transport! Transport Dr. Crusher directly to sickbay immediately.” 

Captain's Picard face drained of all blood as he turned slowly and looked at everyone on the bridge. They were all staring in his direction the only words he was able to get out of his mouth were "If anyone needs me I'll be in sickbay.”

Jean-Luc hurried himself into the turbolift “Sickbay!” he ordered. The turbolift door shut. Seconds later they opened up. As he hurried down the hall all he could think of was losing the woman he has loved for so many years. When he entered sickbay nurses and doctors were scrambling everywhere. He could see Beverly laying lifeless on one of the bio beds. At the site of the woman he loves lying like that, his heart sank. His throat felt like it was closing and his eyes were welling up with tears. Dr. Salar rushed over to her yelling at Alyssa “Cortical stimulators.” Placing a device on her forehead Dr. Salar said “40 megajoules” Doctor Crushers body jumped from the sudden jolt to her system. “No change doctor” Alyssa said. “Again” Dr. Salar yelled. Alyssa hit the button on top of the bio bed, Dr. Crusher's body jolted once again. However with this jolt Alyssa smiled and looked at Dr. Salar and said “She's back. Normal sinus rhythm.”

Picard stood in the doorway for what felt like hours but was really only seconds. He was realizing just how close he came to losing the woman he loves without ever being able to hold her in his arms and tell her. As Dr. Salar stabilized Beverly the other doctors and nurses were piecing back together her bones that you could tell we're shattered and multiple different places. The cuts and bruises were being healed as they ran the instruments over the affected area. 20 or 30 minutes had gone by, and the captain was unable to move from the position that he was when he entered the room. Finally Dr. Salar walked over to him, placing a sympathetic hand on his shoulder and said “Dr. Crusher is going to be just fine she has yet to regain consciousness but all her vital signs were stabilizing.”

Captain Picard pulled his head up and looked into Dr. Salar’s eyes, “If all her vital signs of stable, why hasn't she regained consciousness?” 

“She will Captain. Just sit with her talk to her let her know you're still here.”

Back on the planet surface Worf was trying to piece together exactly what had happened. His security team was joined by the first officer Will Riker and Geordi LaForge, the chief engineer of the Enterprise, scanning instruments over every inch of the area where the explosion had occurred.

Jean-Luc sat vigil at Beverly's bedside holding her hand, stroking her hair, reassuring her in a soft sweet voice that she was going to be fine. She had to be fine. He needed to tell her just how much he loved her and how much he needed her to be in his life. He felt as if his life would never have been completed if he hadn’t met her all those years ago.

The away team from the planet surface reported back to the Enterprise. An hour and a half after being on the planet they discovered that there were no survivors left of the attack, and finally figured out that the explosion happened as Dr. Crusher stepped on the planet surface. There was a bomb located 3M below the soil surface, the pressure of her weight set off the explosion.

Three days had passed since Dr. Crusher's accident yet Jean-Luc had not left her side - not even to sleep. Deanna Troi, the ship's counselor, had tried to get him to leave her side and promised him that she would stay with Beverly until he got some sleep, but he would not agree to the terms. He was not going to leave her until she opened her eyes and looked at him. Every one of the Enterprises, including senior officers, tried to convince the captain that he needed to get some rest but he would not budge from the side of the woman that he loved without seeing her gorgeous blue eyes.

For 2 days and 3 nights Jean-Luc sat by Beverly’s side telling her everything that he had wanted to tell her over the past 20 years; how much he loves her wants to be with her and can't imagine his life without her. He was holding her hand, clenching it ever so tightly between the two of his, gently kissing each finger tip hoping that she would feel his love and tenderness and open her eyes.  
Jean-Luc eyes were heavy. He was barely able to keep them open. He stood up walked across the room and splashed some cold water on his face. (I'll be damned if I'm going to fall asleep now. She's going to wake up any second now and I'm not going to miss it). As he reached for a towel to dry the water off his face he heard a very low voice whispering his name from the direction of his love.

“Jean-Luc” Beverly whispered ever so quietly. He wouldn’t have been able to hear the sound had he not been so close to her. He ran over to her bedside, grabbed her hand and placed a gentle kiss on her forehead, “Welcome back” he said “You’ve got a lot of people worried about you - including me.”

Her lips were cracked and dry from being unconscious for 3 days. He leaned over and grabbed the glass of water that was sitting at her bedside. He placed his hand underneath her head gently raised it, allowing her a sip of water so that would be able to get a word out of her mouth.

“How long?” she whispered.

"Almost 3 days” he replied back to her.

“Are there any other casualties?” 

Choking back tears and the knot in his throat he said “Only you.”

Dr. Salar was in the office. The Captain rushed to her to report that Beverly had woken up.

Pushing her chair back Dr. Salar clicked off the computer screen of a project she had been working on. Walking into the other room of sick bay looking at Dr. Crusher with a slight smile on her face the words coming out of her mouth were “Welcome back doctor. It's good to see that you're okay.”

Crusher smiled ever so slightly at Dr Selar, but the only thing she actually had on her mind was if what she heard while she was in a coma was true - Jean-Luc confessing his love for her. As she looked over in Jean Luc’s direction she realized just how exhausted he looked. She put her hand out and waved him in her direction. He walked over to her leaning his head down just ever so slightly so she didn't have to raise her voice. She asked him “When was the last time you got any sleep?” 

Knowing she would be able to tell right away if he was lying to her he looked at her he said “I haven't left your side since they brought you in here.” She smiled at him knowing just what he felt about her and how she felt about him. She needed him to get some rest. She told him that she would be fine and he needed to go and lie down for a while. Picard looked at Dr. Salar and asked her what Beverly's condition was. The doctor ran another scan. She had shown improvements from the last scan she had run only 5 minutes prior. 

“Well Captain, the scans don't lie. Dr. Crusher is on the mend. However I do believe she needs to get some rest. The more rest she has the faster she will improve.

Jean-Luc looked at Beverly, her beautiful smile that was just emanating love from her face. She said “See I told you I'm going to be just fine. Now the ship needs a Captain that's well-rested and that's what I need you to do for me right now. Go get some rest Jean-Luc. I will see you in the morning.”

Knowing that Beverly was now out of serious condition he was able to return to his quarters, take a nice long shower, put on his night clothes and crawl into bed. However, he was unable to sleep. His thoughts kept going back to his conversations he had with the comatose Doctor Crusher, wondering if she really did hear him tell her everything. Wondering if she was able to remember if she did hear it. The captain laid in bed and tossed and turned for well over an hour before he decided to get up and get a nice hot cup of tea. Walking over to the replicator in his stern voice he ordered “Tea. Earl Grey. Hot." He rested himself on the edge of the couch picking up a book that he had been trying to get through for the last few days. Once again his thoughts were not in his room. His thoughts were lying in sickbay.

The next morning he put his uniform on and headed right for Sick Bay. “Contact the bridge and tell them I'll be in sickbay if you need me.” As the door slid open he realized that Beverly already had company. Her best friend Deanna Troi was sitting at her bedside and the two of them were laughing about something that someone had just said. Right away he thought to himself “Did she hear me when I was talking to her - spilling out my love for her while she was lying in a coma? Did she remember any of it and now is she telling Deanna everything that I told her?” He shook his head realizing that it simply wasn't true. “Even if she did hear me she wouldn't talk to Deanna. She would talk to me.” At least that's what got him to walk over to the bio bed. Deanna was the first to look up. 

“Captain” she said “I was just keeping your seat warm while you were getting yourself together.” 

Beverly looked up at him, staring him directly in the eyes. She wanted to tell him. She wanted him to know that she did hear what he said and that her feelings were the exact same. Being an empath, Deanna could sense the raw emotions that were flowing through sickbay. At that exact moment, standing up and clearing her throat Deanna excused herself from the room. 

As Picard stood there looking down at Beverly’s face, a childlike smile came across his. He grabbed her hand looked her in the eyes and told her just how wonderful she looked and how amazing it was that only 24 hours ago nobody even knew if she was ever going to reopen her eyes. Beverly looked over at Jean-luc. She raised her other hand so that he could grab it. He didn't waste any opportunity. He grabbed her hand and sat down next to her. “Beverly” he said “I can't tell you how much I appreciate you. When I heard it was you that was coming into Sick Bay my heart sank. There’s been so many things over the last few decades that I've wanted to tell you and I've never had the opportunity to and I thought for sure when I saw you lying here lifeless that I would never be able to tell you.” 

Beverly immediately used her free hand that he wasn't holding anymore to place one finger over his mouth. “Shhhh” she said leaning closer to him. She grabbed his face and kissed him softly. “It is true that a person can hear what's going on around them while they're in a coma I heard every word you spoke to me. I tried so hard to just to let you know that I was still here, I was going to come back to you. But my body just wasn't letting me do that. Everything that you said to me about how much you loved me and how much you wanted to be with me. I have felt that way for years.” A smile ran over Picard face. His eyes were so bright it almost look like the lights on a Christmas tree... “I love you too” she said “And after everything that happened over the last 3 days, I'm not going to let my fear stop me from being with you, and I'll be damned if Starfleet regulations are going to keep us apart.”

Two days had passed since they had their intimate conversation and Beverly was so ready to get out of sick bay. Dr. Salar had discharged her back to her room but she still was not cleared for Duty as of yet. She sat anxiously in a chair by the door in Sick Bay waiting for the captain to come and escort her home. When the door slid open and Picard was standing there she smiled as if this was the first time she had ever seen him. He walked over to her grabbed her arm, helped her stand up and then they quietly walked out of sick Bay down the corridor to the turbolift. When entering the turbolift she couldn't help but grab his finger with one of hers. The doors closed behind them the two of them, and they just glanced at each other. “Deck 7” Picard order to the turbolift. Within seconds they were moving. She was still holding his finger When the doors opened up, she refused to let go and they walked down the corridor. He held her gently so that she wasn't putting all her weight on her leg that had been severely broken only 5 days prior.

As he entered Dr. Crusher quarters Picard immediately looked at her and asked her if he could get her anything. As he was guiding her to the sofa for her to sit down she sat, but claimed that she didn't want anything but for him to hold her. Tugging on his uniform as he normally did when he was anxious or nervous, he gently slid himself down next to her, extended his left arm. She slowly put her head on his shoulder and he wrapped his arm around her very snuggly, as if to tell her he was never going to let her go.

The two of them got so comfortable and relaxed that neither one of them realized and they dozed off to sleep. When Picard opened his eyes he saw her still sleeping soundly in his arms, he did not want to disturb her. 

“Riker to Picard”

“Picard here” he whispered. 

“I'm sorry to disturb you sir but there's a stellar phenomenon that I thought you would like to be on the bridge for.” 

Picard's only response was “I'm quite comfortable where I'm at right now Will. Record it for me and I'll see it in the morning. Picard out.”

Realizing the position that Beverly had been sleeping in was probably not good for a recovering patient, he slowly slipped his arm around her shoulder and another under her knees picked her up and carried her to her bed. Beverly didn’t wake up until he went to put her down she opened her eyes slowly. She said “I hope this means you're not leaving.” 

He looked Beverly in the eyes and said “I will stay here with you as long as you want me to.” 

She smiled at him and said “Good.” Then she said “There's enough room in this bed for two.”

He gave Beverly quite the smile and bent down and removed his boots. He pulled back the covers and crawled into bed with her. She didn't waste any time making sure her head was comfortably lying on his chest and the two of them fell sound asleep in each other's arms.

Morning seemed to come very quickly. Jean-Luc woke up and looked at Beverly, knowing she hadn't moved from the position that she had been in when she fell asleep in his arms. She had fallen asleep well before he did. 

He laid there looking at her stroking her beautiful red hair kissing the top of her head. He whispered “I love you. Life is going to be better now.”

Beverly started at the touch of his hand running through her hair, then looked up at him. She smiled “Good morning, my love. How did you sleep?”

He responded back with a gentle kiss on her cheek “I slept as if this is the life I've had forever.”  
Beverly reached around, pulling his face closer to hers and kissed him. Her mouth was soft and inviting. 

Knowing that at any moment he would become aroused he sat back up and said “We shouldn't do this now. You’re still recovering.”

She shook her head in agreeance but the disappointment on her face was quite clear. 

“I’ll go get some coffee and croissants and we'll eat right here in bed.”

Jean-Luc returned moments later with hot coffee and still warm croissants from the replicator, handing her the coffee just the way she liked it. She sipped her coffee, looking at Jean-Luc as she swallowed the hot beverage. She reached up to touch his face and Jean-Luc smiled at her, with a quick response telling her to stop. He explained that she needed to recover, and that there will be plenty of time for the two of them as soon as all her injuries had completely healed. And he would see to it that it happened.

After breakfast was finished Jean-Luc grabbed the plates bringing them back to the replicator so they could be recycled. He stepped back into the room asking her if there was anything else she required. She looked at him and said “I could really use a nice hot shower.” 

His eyes widened at the remark. “I will contact somebody to come and help you with that.”

Beverly let out a quiet chuckle, looked at him and said “We're both adults. If I need you, I will call you.”

He helped her stand up from the bed and helped her to the bathroom door. He looked at her sternly and instructed her not to shut the door so that he would be able to hear her if she did need him. Moments later she did call him. He was standing in her living room. He cleared his throat, took a deep breath and started walking towards the bathroom. 

Beverly was still standing there and her uniform she looked at him and smiled and said “I'm unable to reach the zipper. Could you possibly pull it down for me?” 

He smiled, reached into the room, grabbed the zipper and slowly started pulling it down her back. Her bare back was exposed to him. He was looking at her trying not to become aroused but he did. He took a step forward and couldn't help himself, so he gently moved her hair aside and kissed her on the side of the neck. She shivered. The feel of him touching her neck with his lips made her want him even more. She cleared her throat and stepped forward turned and looked  
at him. She slowly slid her uniform off her shoulders and it fell to the floor, Her Undergarment quickly followed. She stood there naked in front of him. There was no way at this point for Jean-Luc to hide the fact that he was extremely aroused by the sight of her naked body. Through his tight uniform pants she was able to determine that he was very interested in what he saw. 

She pulled him forward towards her tightly pressing her naked body up against his uniform, and whispered in his ear “If we're very careful and not too inventive, I don't believe it would cause any harm to my injuries.” 

She wanted him so badly and she was no longer able to hide it. She slid her hands underneath the top of his tunic and released the upper half of his body out of his uniform letting the tunic fall to the floor. It didn't take long before the bottoms of his uniforms were lying right next to his top on the floor, leaving the two of them standing naked. Beverly extended her arm and leaned over into the shower. She turned on the water, looked at him and extending her arms once again taking both his hands in hers slowly stepping under the hot running water.


	2. Chapter 2

He saw the satisfaction on Beverly’s face in spite of the pain that was rising in her eyes and he realized that their vigorous activity had been too much for her. He reached behind her and turned the knob to turn the water off in the shower. He reached for a towel and slowly wrapped her, picking her up and carrying her to her bed which was just on the other side of the wall. 

Jean-Luc turned around, opened up one of her bureau drawers pulled out a silk lace nightgown. He helped her get into her night clothes folding back the and bed sheets encouraging her to put her head down on the pillow. Within moments Beverly's eyes were shutting. Jean-Luc put his uniform back on ad quietly fled her quarters, heading directly to the bridge.

As he sat in his command chair on the bridge of the Enterprise his mind wandered back to his love hoping that their vigorous activity did not cause any more injuries. He would not have been able to live with himself if it had, knowing in the back of his mind that what went on in her quarters not more than an hour ago should not have happened until she was fully healed.

Deanna Troi, being an empath, realized that something was tormenting her captain - his mind was not on his ship it was somewhere else. She stood up from her chair and looked over at Captain Picard giving him an encouraging smile and letting him know that if he needed to talk about something she would be there to listen.

It didn't take long before Jean-Luc thoughts turned quickly from the woman he loved to worrying about his ship.

Captain wolf cried out from behind him “A ship on our starboard bow!”

“Shields up!” Will Riker screamed.

“On-screen Mr. Worf?” Captain Picard ordered. The ship was large - twice the size of the Enterprise, blackish grey in color and very mean looking. “Hail them Mr. Worf.” Picard ordered.

“No response” Worf said. 

Data turned around and looked at Captain Picard and said “Sir by the size of this vessel it would have very easily been the ship that destroyed the planet in the Indie cluster.” 

“Back us off ensign, nice and slow.” Picard demanded.

The ensign looked puzzled at her computer system. “Com not responding captain.” Seconds later the other ship opened fire.

“Return fire Mr. Worf” Riker ordered. 

“Direct hits sir. No damage to the other ship.” Worf reported. But the Enterprise was no match to the unknown assassin which was outside of the starboard bow. Picard thoughts were to immediately run to Beverly's quarters to protect her from any more harm, knowing that was just not possible he looked at Deanna, asking her to go to Beverly Crusher quarters and make sure that she was un harmed.

Deanna ran fast to the turbolift and yelled “Deck 7”. She immediately ran down the hallway to Beverly's quarters, knowing that the captain had given her a direct order to protect Beverly. Deanna didn't even bother to ring Beverly's doorbell she just open the door and ran in to see where Beverly was. The jolt of the Enterprise being rocked back and forth by the continuous fire of the unknown attacker had awakened Beverly. She was sitting up in her bed, startled and confused about what was going on. Deanna rushed into the bedroom sat next to her in the bed and explained to her that they were under attack. Right away Beverly inquired how Jean-Luc was faring. Deanna explained that he was on the bridge and everybody was fine, they were just trying to figure out why they had been attacked without provocation.

Back on the bridge the other alien vessel still continued to fire, “Evasive maneuvers” Picard kept yelling. 

“Sorry sir helm still not responsive.”

“Photon Torpedoes full spread Mr. Worf” 

“Direct hits sir - minor damage to their firing systems.” 

“Will it be enough to penetrate their Shields mr. Worf?” Riker questioned. 

“Yes sir. I believe so. If I localize a photon torpedo directly at their field grid it should disrupt their Shields.

“Make it so mr. Worf." Picard ordered.

“Photons ready sir.”

“Fire” demanded Picard. With the one Photon torpedo that was able to penetrate their Shield grid the massive ship in front of them caught on fire. with the other ship in distress the computer on the Enterprise suddenly started working.

The ensign said “Sir we have control back of the Enterprise. All systems are functioning normally.” 

"Then get us the hell out of here ensign. Any direction. Warp 7.”

“Aye sir.” the Ensign replied tapping the computer screen in front of her the Enterprise turned and at warp speed disappeared away from the large ship that was about to be destroyed.

“All stop” yelled Riker. “Mr. Worf what's the condition of the other ship?”

“It has been destroyed sir. Nothing left but a cloud of debris floating in space.”

With the Enterprise out of danger Picard turned to Riker “You have the bridge number one. See to it that all the repairs are done and no major systems have been badly destroyed.”

He hurried himself into the turbolift. Picard’s voice was stern and firm when he said “deck 7.” He rushed to Beverly’s quarters, opened up her door, and ran in towards her bedroom and saw both Deanna and Beverly still sitting in the bed. 

Deanna stood up looked at him and said “I see we are no longer danger now sir. Do we know any reason why they attacked us?”

Picard looking at her shaking his head “No”,then immediately his eyes glanced over to Beverly who looked very frightened over all the excitement. “No we have no idea why they provoked us or why they we're trying to destroy us and we will never know considering that now their ship has been destroyed. I just hope that they don't have friends that they called for reinforcements before they were destroyed. Captain Picard said, Im not sure if the Enterprise can take another attack like that.”

Deanna diverted her eyes from the captain to Beverly and realizing that the two of them needed to be alone, she stretched her arms out in front of her so her fingers were cracking cleared her throat and said “Well I believe I will take my leave now so you two can be alone.”

“Thanks for keeping me company Deanna. I definitely appreciate your friendship and as soon as I'm feeling up to it will get together for a drink in 10 forward.”

Picard leaned over and gave Beverly a very romantic kiss, asked her how she was and about her pain level. Her eyes welled up with tears she said “I am in pain but I was more frightened of the loud noises that I was hearing from the other ship firing on us it just brought back memories of my foot standing on the bomb on the planet.”

Jean-Luc sat down next to her and wrapped his big muscular arm around her shoulder. She leaned her head on him. With a soft and tender voice he responded “Beverly, my love, no one will ever hurt you again I will see to that.”

The next morning the Enterprise crew was still no closer to finding out why the unknown vessel had attacked them without warning, Jean-Luc sat in his ready room scratching his head and staring at his computer screen trying to work out a scenario of why it happened. Suddenly his door chimed “Come.” he said. The door opened up and Beverly appeared in the doorway. She wasn't in her uniform, she was dressed in civilian attire.

“Beverly” Jean Luc exclaimed “Why are you here? Should you be out of bed?”

“I was going stir crazy just staring at my walls. Besides do I really need an excuse to come visit you?” Jean-Luc smiled like a young school child. “No. You definitely don't need a reason. It's good to see you. Please come in sit down. Can I get you anything from the replicator? Tea, perhaps?”

“No” she said “I'm fine. I just really needed to come and look at your face. It seems to calm me down a lot more than you realize" 

Picard blushed, looking at her still with the same smile on his face. 

“Please Jean-Luc continue your work. Pretend that I'm not even here. I just really needed a change of scenery.”

With that Jean-Luc eyes proceeded back to his computer screen. Beverly was still staring at him he could tell, but he didn't mind. She could stare at him like that anytime she wanted.  
Picard turned off his computer and locked his eyes on Beverly “Have you eaten yet?” he asked her. 

She shook her head “No. Not yet. Really wasn't hungry.”

He stood up walked over to her put his arm out for her to grab and said “Well my lady I believe we have a dinner date.” They walked out of the ready room on to the bridge headed towards the turbolift, Beverly still holding on to Jean-Luc's arm. As everyone watched them get on to the turbolift they were wondering if Beverly was still in that much pain that she needed to lean on someone to walk. Deanna simply sat smiling as they walked by, because during the time that they had spent alone in Beverly's cabin, Beverly had told Deanna everything that had happened just prior to being attacked. She understood exactly why they were arm-in-arm.  
About time Deanna said to herself!!

They were headed to Jean Luc's cabin for dinner. When they entered his cabin Jean-Luc walked Beverly to a chair and helped her sit down. He ordered dinner for the two of them. They ate in silence, however Beverly was staring seductively at Jean-Luc the entire time they were eating. Jean-Luc recognized the stare and he walked over to her, leaned down, and kissed her on the cheek. Then he dutifully explained that until she was fully healed they had to stay at arm's distance.

Seven days had passed since their dinner and Beverly was going to Sick Bay for her what she hoped was her final visit with Dr. Salar. Beverly was in perfect shape in perfect health and she knew that everything had completely healed over the past week and she was right. Dr. Salar gave her an examination, clearing her for Duty. Beverly was so excited she ran out of Sick Bay and headed right to Jean-Luc.

Luckily Jean-Luc was still in his cabin when Beverly rang the bell. He opened the door and she jumped right in his arms each leg straddling his hips. She kissed him playfully explaining that she had been cleared for duty and she was able to resume normal activities. Leaning down to whisper in his ear she said “I believe we have a date sir.” 

Jean-Luc with a big smile on his face begin to move (still carrying Beverly in the exact same way) to his bedroom.

Within seconds the uniform were tossed across the room, Jean-Luc started to kiss Beverly very sensually. First he started with her neck sliding down into the space between her breasts and making his way down her abdomen. Beverly's body contorted, with the excitement and the pleasure that She knew was coming. Jean-Luc's hands slid back up her body, a hand grabbing each one of her breast and pushed her back against the bed, Beverly moaned with the pleasure that had already flushed through her.

Their passion and love was very evident over the next hour, neither one of them being able to get enough of other. Beverly wondered how he was able to control himself so well waiting until she was completely satisfied before allowing his release.

Both of them lay, breathing heavily as their hearts pounded so fast they could feel it pulsating in their ears - not realizing how much time had passed. 

“La forge to Picard” came over the intercom.

Jean-Luc tried to catch his breath so it didn't sound like anything was going on. 

“Picard here Geordie. What can I do for you?”

“Sir you were supposed to be here half an hour ago so you could supervise over the warp coil inspection. Picard had been so engrossed in his love making to Beverly that he had completely forgotten about it. 

“Oh you're right Mr. Laforge I totally forgot. I'll be there in 10 minutes Picard out…"  
When he looked into Beverly's eyes, he realized she didn't want him to leave but he did have other duties on the ship that he had to oversee. He kissed her ever so softly on the mouth “I'm sorry my love but duty calls.”

Jean-Luc went to retrieve his uniform, looked back at Beverly and saw the disappointment in her face. He went over to her kissed her tenderly and said “I'll be back as soon as I can don't go anywhere.” And with that Picard left his quarters.

Picard rounded the corner to engineering and saw LaForge standing over a control panel adjusting his uniform. He quickly hurried over to him, “I'm sorry if I pulled you away from anything important Captain” LaForge said “But you were the one that was insistent on wanting to be here to oversee everything.” 

“Yes I know Mr. Laforge. However the quicker we get this done the quicker I can return to what I was originally doing.” 

Laforge handed Picard a keypad, which Picard looked over very hastily as if he didn't want to be there. He was only there under obligation. LaForge’s curiosity was piqued, wondering what was more important to the captain and the safety of the Enterprise, the ship that he had loved for many years. 

Deanna was sitting in her office when she suddenly felt as if Beverly needed her “Computer present location of Dr. Crusher.” Deanna said.

“Dr. Crusher is in Captain Picard's quarters.” 

Deanna wondered if she dared to take a chance to go and visit her. Deanna tapped her Communicator badge “Troi to Crusher.”

“Crusher here. What can I do for you Deanna?”

“I don't know I just had a feeling you need to talk to me about something.”

“As a matter of fact I think I do. Would you mind coming to the Captain's Quarters.”

“Absolutely not. I'll be there in a few minutes. Troi out.” Moments later Deanna was ringing the doorbell at the Captain's Quarters. 

“Come on in.” Beverly said. Beverly was sitting on the sofa with a hot cup of tea wearing one of the captains t-shirts, 

“OK Bev what's going on?” Deanna opened the door for Beverly to spill. 

“Well as you know I have been cleared for duty.”

“Yes” Deanna said. 

“Its not that I don't feel ready to return to my work. I miss my patients. Beverly took a deep breath.

“OK then what's the problem?” asked Deanna.

“I'm still jumping at any loud noises. I know my body is healed but I don't think my mind is. I guess I don't need my best friend I need the ships counselor for this part.” Beverly sighed.  
Picard entered his quarters and saw the two women talking. “Oh Deanna” Picard said "How, how are you? Jean-luc stumbled over his words. 

“Relax Jean-Luc. Deanna is my best friend. She knows all about us.” Beverly said.

Picard quickly asked “Did you tell her everything?”

“What do you think?” Beverly smiled saucily.

Jean-luc's face turned a crimson shade of red. “Okay well then I think I will let you two ladies talk, and I'll be - yeah on the bridge. Yeah I'll be on the bridge if you need me” Picard tripped over his words yet again. Deanna turned her head trying not to burst out in laughter over just how embarrassed her Captain was. Jean-Luc turned to the door as fast as he could, and when it closed behind him he stood on the other side placed his hands on his face and shook his head.

Back in the Captain's Quarters Deanna looked back at Beverly questioning why she embarrassed the captain like that. Beverly looked at Deanna and told her she didn't want him to know that she was going through these symptoms. 

“He is the captain of the ship. He is going to need to know if you're not a hundred percent ready to go back to work.” Deanna commented back.

“I understand that, but if he finds out that I am still suffering from this you know exactly what's going to happen - especially now. I understand that I'm going to have to tell him everything that's happened if I can't get through this myself, that's why I need the ship's counselor to help me work through it. Are you willing to do this with me without involving him right now?”

Deanna Troi sat back in the chair she was sitting in, took a deep breath, let it go into a very loud sigh. “One week” she said. “I will give you one week and if we can't figure this out together in 7 days you will tell the captain or I will.” Reluctantly, Beverly agreed.

“Okay Deanna what's our first step? I want to get this started as soon as possible and hopefully end it just as quickly”

Deanna looked at Beverly and said “In my personal opinion, it sounds very much like you have a condition called PTSD.”

Beverly looked at Deanna with a shocked look on her face "You mean I have post-traumatic stress disorder?”

“It sounds very much like it to me” Deanna said. You've been in other stressful situations before but never anything this severe.”

“So what are we going to do about it” Beverly asked. 

Deanna wanted to help her friend find the solution to this problem said "I'm going to have to go and do some research on this, and I will get back to you with a course of action.”

Back on the bridge of the Enterprise the captain was still embarrassed about what had just gone on in his quarters. He needed a distraction to take his mind off of it when suddenly he got just what he wanted. 

“Sir you have an incoming transmission from Admiral Nechayev, Priority One!!” 

“In my ready room Mr. Worf," Picard stood up and hastily walked into his ready room and turned his computer around. 

“Admiral what can I do for you?” Picard asked.

“We have a report of a very large ship attacking Federation out post on the outermost region of space near the Kandori cluster, Jean-Luc” the Admiral said. “The Enterprise is the closest ship. “We need you to go to investigate. This is a priority mission. Everything else that you needed to do is to be put on hold until you figure this out... Admiral Nechayev out.” With that the computer screen went black.

“Picard to bridge. Set a course for the Kandori cluster - warp 4.”

“Aye Sir.” Riker replied quickly.

Within minutes the Enterprise had arrived to see a replica of the ship that they had destroyed only a few days prior. The ship was firing on one of the distant planets in the system, focusing all its attention and energy on that planet, and not even realizing that the Enterprise had entered the system.

“Hold position” Picard ordered to the helm.

“Aye sir.” the ensign replied.

“Mr. Data” Picard said placing his hand on Data’s shoulder “Do you think it would be possible for us to scan their ship without them knowing we're doing it? Just so we can get got a better look inside that ship?” Data's head turned slightly as he stared at the view screen where the ship was. “Sir” Data replied “If the ship's shields were down and we focused and energy beam of a ratio of 1.2 it might be strong enough to penetrate the hull without them realizing what we're trying to do. However I would have to be inside engineering in order to accomplish this.”   
“How long would you require mr. Data?”

Data once again tilted his head and stared straight at the ship on the view screen “I believe I would need at least a half-hour sir” 

“Make it so Mr.Data” Picard replied. 

“Aye Sir.” 

With that Data pushed his console back, stood up, walked into the turbolift and disappeared to engineering.

“Okay” Picard said “We have 30 minutes to remain invisible to that ship. I'll be in my ready room. Number one, open up a secure channel to Admiral nechayev at Starfleet headquarters. Patch it through when you get her.”

“Aye Sir.” 

Moments later the Admiral and the captain we're discussing the fate of the unknown ship. He explained to her what Data was trying to do and he would get back to her with any further information. 

“Very well captain I will be waiting for your response Nechayev out!”   
He tapped back on this computer screen “Picard to Crusher.”

He heard Beverly's voice “Hi what's going on?”

“Beverly I just thought I'd like to keep you updated on what's going on on the bridge. We’ve encountered a vessel identical to the vessel that destroyed the planet in the Indie cluster.” Beverly's face drained of all blood and in her mind she was back on that planet and the bomb was going off underneath her feet. She tried valiantly to not let him see her fear in her eyes. She cleared her throat and then asked him what they were going to do? 

“Beverly are you okay?” Jean-Luc asked her. 

Beverly quickly put on a fake smile and said “Of course. Why would you even ask that?”

“You just seemed to look strange when I mention the ship”

“Oh no. Sorry. I was dozing off when you called. Beverly made up any excuse so she didn't have to tell him that she was possibly suffering from PTSD.

“Oh I'm sorry if I bothered you. I just thought I'd keep you updated.” Picard said contritely.

“Hey, knock that off. You could never bother me. That is except in the way I like to be *bothered*” Beverly looked at him and gave him quite an alluring glance. 

Picard smiled back “Okay. I'll remember that. Keep it in mind, and bother you a little bit later.” 

“You do that.” Beverly smiled back to him. 

“Did you and Deanna have an interesting chat afternoon?” Picard asked with question in his eyes. “I mean really Beverly did you have to tell her everything?”

Beverly gave him a quiet chuckle, “Well I did leave out some of the details.”

“I see you're still in my quarter’s" Picard mentioned.

“Yes. Does that bother you?”

“No.” he said with a smile on his face. “It actually makes me feel like this is real and it's not just some made-up holodeck program.”


	3. Chapter 3

Beverly smiled at him and reassured him that this was quite real and it was something that was going to remain real for a very very long time. “Being in your cabin surrounded by all your things makes me feel as if you're still here holding me. I feel more relaxed than I have in I can't remember how long.” Beverly responded.

“Well in that case,” Picard said “I'll expect you to be there for dinner.” 

Beverly smiled at him and leaned towards the computer with her her fist folded under her chin “I'm planning on being here still for breakfast” and gave him a little bit of a wink. As Picard stared at her with the all the love and affection he could muster over a computer screen, they sat there and stared at each other's eyes for a few minutes. 

Then, over the intercom, “Data to Picard.”

Picard blinked to break his gaze away from Beverly. ‘Picard here” he spoke “Have you finished the modifications, Data?”

“Yes sir and we are about to initiate the scan.” 

He looked at the computer screen and threw Beverly a kiss in the air, then mouthed the words “I love you” and turned off the screen. He stood up and walked on to the bridge. The doors to the ready room hissed open. Picard said “Make it so Mr. Data. Whenever you're ready.” He walked over to his command chair in the center of the Enterprise Bridge, sat down and waited to see what was going to happen. 

Data tapped on his computer console “The beam has penetrated the shield sir and I don't believe they know we're doing it.” 

Picard sat back blowing air out of his mouth and said ”Thank God.”

Data then turned around to Picard “It's going to take at least an hour to complete a full scan of the ship Sir.”

“Very well Mr. Data” Picard stood up taking in his uniform and straightening it out, looked at Riker and said “You have the bridge number one.” He walked to the turbolift and stepped inside “Deck 7” Picard said. 

He headed to his cabin and was planning on surprising Beverly,. He opened up the door to his cabin and saw Beverly standing in the window staring so intensely at the stars that she hadn’t even realized he was there. The glow of the Stars outlined her silhouette underneath his t-shirt that she was still wearing. He came up behind her, and slipped his hands around her waist expecting her to turn around and give him a kiss. But Beverly jumped and screamed before turning around. Picard stood there in shock as he grabbed her and held her tight “I'm sorry he said I didn't mean to frighten you. Are you okay?”

She gave a fake smile and hugged him back with her head resting on his shoulder. Her eyes filled with tears and her body started shaking uncontrollably. Picard pushed her back slightly so he could see her face. “Okay Beverly are you going to tell me what's going on?”

Beverly stared intensely in his eyes, took a deep breath, sat down on the chair that was beneath her legs, while her body trembled in fear. She began to tell him everything that she and Deanna had truly talked about.

Jean-Luc leaned over and hugged Beverly strongly. She couldn't control her tears - they just fell down her face. Jean-Luc wiped the tears from her face and looked at her and said “Oh honey, why didn't you tell me this before now?”

Beverly looked up at him “I didn't want you to feel obligated to be with me. You have other obligations aboard the ship.” 

“I understand that” he said “But there's nothing more important to me then your health and well-being. Now that I know we can work on this together... And if you are still not ready to go back to work you don't have to. You take as much time as you need.” 

“And that's another reason why I didn't want to say anything to you. I knew you would suggest me not going back to work . But I think I need to just to get my mind wrapped around something else other than that planet.”

“I'm not going to stop you from going back to work if that's what you want, but I want you to remember that I want you to talk to me about everything and anything. Any startling noise you hear, I want to know about it. I want to be here for you mind, body and soul. I am still your captain but first and foremost I'm your lover and we need to share everything.”

Beverly was still looking up at him. She shook her head “Yes. I will, my love. I will keep you apprised of anything that's frightening me. She changed the subject “How is it going with the other ship? Have you been able to infiltrate their hull?”

“Data is working on it as we speak” John Luc said. “Hopefully we should start seeing results of the interior of that ship anytime now.”

“Maybe you should get back to the bridge, in that case.” Beverly said with a smile.

Back on the bridge Jean-Luc stood over Data’s shoulder waiting for the results of the scan. “Well Mr. Data do we have anything yet?”

“Yes sir. We are receiving some Telemetry now, and at first glance I believe we are dealing with an aquatic species.”

“Aquatic?!” the captain yelled in astonishment “Ive heard of the aquatics but I didn't think they'd ever left their home world. I wonder why these have ventured so far out of their solar system. What do we know of this race?”

“Not much sir” Data replied. “The Federation has little to nothing on the Aquatic race.”

“Have we determined yet why they're firing on one of the OutpostS?” Picard said.

“We have actually determined that they're not firing directly on The Outpost. It seems as if they are drilling into the ground with some sort of beam, 15 meters away from our people.” Data said. “From what we have determined it seems as if they are drilling for water. It looks as if 25% of their water mass in the ship has evaporated. So they are not actually firing at our people.”

“That's quite a relief.” Riker said.

“Let's see if they'll be willing to talk to us.” Picard said “Open hailing frequencies.” Picard began to speak “This is Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise - Federation class. We mean you no harm but we will be willing to give you assistance if you need. Please respond.”

Moments later very loud ear piercing screech sound was coming over the intercom. Picard yelled “What is that?!”

Data tilted his head to get a better listen and determined that it was their way of communicating. He explained to the captain “And since we know little to nothing about this race the Federation has not translated their language in our databases.”

“Mute transmission.” Picard yelled. The bridge went silent.

Riker unplugged his ears said “I hope that was their way of saying hello”

Worf responded with “I don't think that's right sir. The ship is arming its Photon torpedoes.”

“Shields up” Riker ordered. However, given the confrontation from The Last Ship they knew the shields were going to be no match against their weapons. 

“Take us out of here Warp 2” 

“The other ship is in Pursuit sir” the ensign said.

“Quick Mr. Data. Come up with a plan to get us out of here.” 

Data tapped the control panel in front of him “If we take low orbit behind the second moon in the system it should hide us from their sensors.”

“Make it so.” Picard said. “We're taking Refuge behind the second moon eschewed from the other ships sensors. Hold this position number one until we can figure out a way to defend ourselves against them. You have the bridge I'll be in my ready room patch me through to Admiral Nechayev.” Picard sat behind his desk as the Admiral's face appeared on the screen.

“Do you have anything to report Captain?” asked the Admiral. 

“We've determined that they weren't firing on The Outpost. They were actually drilling for water. We’ve discovered that the ship is of the aquatic race.”

“How is that possible Captain? The aquatics never leave their star system?”

“We're not certain but we're taking refuge behind a second moon in the system so their sensors can't detect us and we'll figuring out a way to increase our Shield so we can defend ourselves if needed.”

“Well Captain, stay safe and we will try to help you as much as we can from our side. To get you as much information as possible on their race. Admiral Nechayev out.”

Deanna sat back in her office reading everything that she possibly could on PTSD. She came up with what she hoped would be helpful for Beverly's condition. She tapped her com badge “Troi to Crusher. Could you possibly meet me on Holodeck 2?” 

“Of course I can Deanna. I'll be there in a few minutes.” Beverly did not really understand why they needed to take a trip on the Holodeck but she trusted her friend and counselor. She put on her uniform and headed to the Holodeck. 

Deanna was standing in front of the control panel typing something in and looked up at Beverly. She said “All the research that I have come up with on on PTSD says you need to confront your fears head on. I have no intentions on recreating the explosion - please get that thought out of your mind.” Deanna said “However I do believe that you need to step inside and face your fears.” The door to the Holodeck slid open and there was the planet that Beverly had been standing on when the accident had occurred. Deanna said “I programmed as much as I could on that planet in the Indi cluster. I'm going to be here with you the whole time but I just need you to step inside and trust me.”

With great hesitation Beverly took a very deep breath looked at Deanna and slowly stepped inside the Holodeck. As Beverly and Deanna stepped inside, the doors hissed shut behind them. "How are you feeling?” Deanna said.

Beverly released a deep sign and said “I'm a little shaky. This is really bringing back a lot of fearful memories.” Deanna extended her arm and took Beverly by the hand. 

She said “I just need you to close your eyes and listen to my voice.” The smells and the temperature were exactly the same as they had been on that Dreadful day. Beverly was trembling. “I'm still with you Beverly. I'm not going to let anything hurt you. But if you want to get past this you need to face it head-on.”

With that being said Deanna told the computer to make a loud bombing sound in the distance. Beverly whipped her eyes open and stared at Deanna, “What are you doing?!” Beverly yelled.

“Making you face your fears head on. I'm still here. I'm not going anywhere. You just need to listen to my voice.” With the bombing sound in the distance Beverly’s trembling turned to extreme shaking. She was unable to control her body, to keep it from shaking as bad as it was. She was clenching Deanna's hand as tightly as she possibly could.

Deanna started talking “Beverly you're safe. Nothing's going to hurt you. You're on board the Enterprise. This is nothing more than a Holodeck program. Increase the bombing sounds.” Deanna ordered the computer. When the bombing sounds got louder Beverly continued trembling and tears rolled down her face. Once again Deanna said “You're safe. You're on board the Enterprise. This is nothing more than just a holodeck program.” She proceeded with the experiment a few more times, each time increasing the bombing sounds. 

Each time the sound grew louder Deanna reassured Beverly that she was safe, that she was with her friends and family and nothing was going to hurt her. 

Beverly looked at the her friend “I think I've had enough for now. I really just need to get out of here.” With a nod of her head Deanna agreed “Computer. Exit.” Beverly said and very quickly she ran out of the Holodeck. Getting to the other side of the door was almost like a win for her. 

Geordi LaForge was working hastily trying to figure out how to increase the shields to protect them against the Aquatic race that they understood as the unknown ship attackers. Geordi gave orders to everyone in engineering. “Okay folks we've got one shot at this. You got to figure out how to increase our shield to protect us from the aquatics. We can't stay hidden behind this Moon forever. If anybody's got any suggestions now would be the perfect time to come up with them.” Geordi always tried to include his staff when it came to making decisions regarding the ship. He always believed that the more eyes and more hands on a project, the faster it would get done. And he believed different ideas from others would help, after all these people are the best of the best or they wouldn't have been put on the Federation flagship.

Walking away from the Holodeck Beverly tapped on her commbadge “Crusher to Picard.”

“Go ahead Beverly. What can I do for you?” Jean-Luc said. 

“I'm heading to my office to see if there's anything I can catch up on but don't worry I'll be back in time for dinner.”

“Okay.” he said. “I’m going to hold you to that. Picard out.”

Two hours later Jean-Luc walked into Beverly's office. She was still sitting there with a keypad in her hand and staring at her computer.

Jean-Luc cleared his throat as he walked towards her. Beverly looked up at him “Jean-Luc is there a problem? Do you need medical assistance? What happened?” she said with haste in her voice.

“No.” he said. “I was sitting in my cabin waiting for you to come back for dinner and you never showed up so I thought I'd come looking for you.’

“Why? she said surprised. “How long have I been here?” 

“About 2 hours,” Jean-Luc replied.

“I'm sorry” Beverly said.” I didn't realize it had been that long. Just let me finish this up and we'll be on our way.”

They finally made it back to JeanLuc’s quarters. Beverly was sitting there playing with the food on her plate as if her mind was a million light-years away. Jean-Luc reached over and took her hand and said “Okay, my love, spill it. What's going on in that pretty little head of yours?”

Beverly proceeded to tell him of the Holodeck program that she and Deanna were in a few hours before.

“WHAT!!!!!” Picard yelled “Why would she put you through that?! I'm definitely going to have to have a word with her.” He shook his head. 

Beverly looked at him with such love in her eyes said “No. This is all part of the healing process. I have to face my fears and that was where my fear began so that's where I needed to be. She’s the federation's best counselor, not to mention my best friend. She would never do anything that would cause me any more mental distress. I love you for being so angry and upset about this, but I do believe that she is on the right track.”

“Riker to Picard” came over the intercom system.

“Go ahead.” Jean Luc said

“Admiral Nechayev is calling for you.” Beverly was wiping her mouth and tried to stand up and leave the Captain's Quarters. Jean-Luc placed a hand on Beverly’s shoulder putting his finger across his mouth as if to say “sit still and be quiet”…which was very unusual. Generally when an admiral calls for a captain it's for the captain's ears only. 

Jean-Luc gave Beverly a wink and a half a smile “Patch her through to my quarters Will." Jean-Luc stood up walked over to his desk, which was in his living quarters, sat down tapped on the computer screen. “Yes Admiral what can I do for you?” 

“I guess we're all just anxious down here to see if you've come up with any solutions? And from what we've been able to dig up about the aquatic race - there are a very eccentric race. They never leave their planet, up until now that is. Their species lives and exist completely underwater. They have no known language as far as we know.”

“Well my chief engineer Geordi LaForge and his team have been working on a solution to upgrade our shields to protect us against their weapons. The last report I received they believe that they are very close to a resolution.”

"Very well keep us informed. Oh and I just recently read your report on your chief medical officer. She's sustained some very serious injuries. How is she recovering?”

Jean-Luc diverted his eyes momentarily over to Beverly. She was sitting at his table. “She's fairing very well. External injuries have healed and now she and my ship's counselor are working on her interior injuries.”

“Well that's good to hear.” the Admiral said. “If she requires anymore help with her injuries, Starfleet headquarters will always be available.” 

With a nodded of his head “Thank you very much Admiral. Picard out.”

Beverly was still sitting at the table with a very confused look on her face. “You know I'm not supposed to be around when the Admirals are calling you.”

“Well the way I see it Beverly we're going to be in close quarters quite a bit and I can't ask you to leave every time I get a call.”

“Laforge to Picard. Captain I believe we've successfully increased our shields to withstand any firing from The Aquatic ship.”

“Very good Mr. Laforge Picard out. Picard to Bridge.”

“Riker here sir.”

“Mr. Laforge believes he's increased our Shields to withstand any attack from the other ship take us out of orbit I'll be on the bridge momentarily.”

He bent over and gave Beverly a tender kiss on the mouth. “I'll be back as soon as I can. I love you with all my heart.” With that, Picard exited his quarters. When he was back on the bridge the Enterprise broke orbit around the Moon they were hiding behind not knowing what to expect. Just as the the Enterprises came around in full view of the Moon The Aquatic ship was still holding position waiting for them. 

“Well I guess now is as good as time as any to see if those new Shield modifications are going to work.” said Worf!! 

Geordi was sitting behind him at one of consoles. “It'll work. I know it will.”

“Shields up. Red Alert.” Riker said. 

“Photon Torpedoes ready sir” Worf reported.

“Hold your fire Mr. Worf. I want to see what they're going to do first.”

“Sir!” Worf yelled “Their weapons are at full charge.”

“Maintain my orders Mr. Worf.” Picard ordered back. “Helm take us around the ship and try to get to our Outpost so we can make sure that everyone's okay.”   
“Aye sir” the helm responded. “Setting a course 213 Mark 6.”

“Make it so.” Picard said as the Enterprise maneuvered around the aquatics large vessel. The aliens didn't seem too interested in stopping them. “Standard orbit above Outpost colony.” Picard ordered.

“That was a little too easy.” Riker said.

Worf tapped his console in frustration making a low growling noise in the background. “I don't like it sir they're up to something.” 

“At ease lieutenant. We want to make sure our people are safe. Number one. Take an away team and make sure there are no injuries.”

“Aye sir. Data, Worf. With me.”

“Riker to sickbay.” Picard’s head spun looking at Will, wondering who he was contacting in sickbay. “Dr. Salar report to transporter room 2. Possible casualties.” Jean-Luc took a deep breath of relief because he knew he wouldn't have been able to stop his first officer from contacting Beverly if she was the one who he had requested. Jean-Luc knew eventually Beverly would have to be sent into dangerous situations again but certainly not now; certainly not this soon after he almost lost her.

Jean-Luc took his position in the center chair on the Bridge of the Enterprise, “Geordi keep an eye on our friends out there make sure they don't make any sudden moves when the away team beams down.”

“Aye sir. We have a transporter lock on every one of our team members. At any sign of trouble will beam them back.”

On the planet's service the away team reported back “The colonies and people seem to be fine - shaken up about it all, but ok.”

“That’s good to hear number one. Do they require anything from us?”

“The team leader said that they are good and just hoping the vessel doesn't take and more of their water supply.”

“So far the vessel has not moved from its spot, still not letting down our guard. If your assistance is not required down there number one then I will beam the away team back to the ship.”

“Aye sir. I'm guessing that we are not needed so when your ready to, drop the Shields and bring us home.”

“Very good Number One. Make it so.” Jean-luc said. 

“Any movement from our friends?” Riker said as he entered the bridge? 

“No not as of yet.” Picard said. 

“Its a little bit nerve racking just waiting.” Worf said. 

“Yes lieutenant. I tend to agree with you.” Picard said. “I will be in my ready room. Open a Chanel to Starfleet.”

Over the intercom “Data to Picard. the Admiral is responding.”

“Very good Mr. Data.”

“OK Admiral, this is what we know. As of now, the people in the out post are fine they were only shook up some. Now we are focusing all our attention on the vessel that is holding position with not a word!!”

“Well stay on your toes Jean-Luc keep us apprised.” With that the computer screen went black.

Picard walked back onto the bridge “any change?” he asked.

“No sir” Riker responded.

“Very good. OK. Well you have the bridge. Keep me updated.”

“Aye sir. 

With that Picard was gone. He was on his way to see his love and to keep her in the loop. Beverly was in her quarters. He rang the bell “Come in.” she said. When she saw it was her love she smiled and laughed a soft sweet chuckle. “What?” he said.

“You don't need to ring the bell. You can just come in.” 

He looked at her and with a smile he said “Same.” and then said “That's going to take some time to get used to.” 

“OK" Beverly said with a chuckle.


	4. Chapter 4

“So, to what do I owe this pleasant visit?”

“I wanted to keep you updated on the day to day on the ship”

“Oh” she said with a sad look on her face.

“What is it my love?” Picard asked. 

*Beverly took a deep breath*…"I was hoping that you just knew I needed you.” With a very loving look Jean-Luc stretched his arm over to Beverly and pulled her close to him, Beverly wrapped her arms around him so tight that he wasn't sure if he was going to be able to exhale. However, if that's what she needed he wasn't going to move. 

“Hey” he said as he took her chin in his hands and pulled her face towards him and gave her a soft kiss. He reassured her that anytime she needed to be held all she had to do was ask.

“I know.” she responded to him. “I knew that even before.” 

“That’s right…” Jean-Luc said “It has been forever and will stand forever as well…and that goes for my love for you.” 

She stretched her head up and kissed him as if it was their first time, “Make love to me” she said. He picked her up and carried her to her bed.

Back on the bridge Riker was trying to establish contact with the aquatic vessel to no prevail.   
“Are we just going to Sit HERE!?” Worf snapped.

“Yes Mr.Worf. That is exactly what we are going to do. We have no idea what the vessel is going to do so we have to protect the out post of people.” Riker snapped back.

Some time had gone by with both the ships still nose to nose and still no word....Jean-Luc entered the bridge straightening his uniform. 

“Any word from our friends out there Will?”

“No sir not a thing.”

“Very well then. Maintain position relevant to the Outpost just in case they decide to, I don't know, do something. I'll be in my ready room if anything exciting happens out here.”

Deanna called for Beverly “I just want to remind you that your appointment in my office is in 20 minutes.”

“Oh I know Deanna. I haven't forgotten. I'm on my way right now as a matter of fact. I just need to make a quick stop in my office to check on some specimens that have been growing, but I'll be there in time for my appointment don't worry.”

And just on time Deanna's bell rang in her office. The door opened up and Beverly was standing there, “See I told you I'd be here on time. I want to get this straightened out just as much as you want to help me straighten it out.” 

“Okay then come on in and take a seat and we'll just talk today!” 

“Okay.” Beverly said as she sat down. “What did you want to talk about?”

“This is not how counseling sessions go. You talk about whatever you want to talk about and I'm just here to listen.” 

“Ah OK I see.”

“Okay Beverly. Anytime you're ready!”

"Well now that you want me to start the conversation I don't know what to say.” Beverly gave a slight chuckle.

“It's okay we don't have to talk about any of your fears or your situation off the planet if you don't want to. We can talk about a hundred other things. Whatever you want to talk about, that's what we'll discuss.” Deanna reassured her.

“Okay then” Beverly said “Today I was in my quarters thinking about how much I wanted to see Jean-Luc. A few minutes later, he was standing in my doorway. I kind of thought we had some kind of connection and he just knew I needed to be with him!”

“That's very possible.” Deanna said “You and the captain have always had a very strong connection, and now that connection is even stronger because you both acted on your true feelings for each other.”

“Oh Deanna…” Beverly said “… Do you think there's something wrong with me? Every time I see that man the only thing I can think about is ripping his clothes off and throwing him into bed?”

Deanna laughed out loud. “Um no.” she replied with a smile “As a matter of fact having a strong sexual appetite is very healthy. It's one of the best ways to work out any form of aggression.” 

Beverly smiled as she looked at Deanna “Well then I guess I have a lot of aggression to work out.” Both women began to laugh.

"Your counseling session is over.” Deanna looked at Beverly. “Do you feel any better coming here to talk to me?”

“As a matter of fact I do.”

Picard began to get frustrated. “OK this stand off has been going on for damn near 5 hours now so let try this haling thing again shall we? Open hailing frequencies Mr. Worf.”

“Channel open sir.”

“This is Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise hoping to establish communication with the Aquatic vessel in our path. Please respond.” Remembering the  
ear piercing squeals that came over the intercom the last time they tried to communicate the bridge braced for the sound.

“This...is...the...star...ship...Antic...I...am... The...captain... Of…this...vessel..."  
With shock and surprise in his face, Picard felt relief. Finally hearing some form of communication from the ship was excellent, however the voice they were hearing was almost computer ish in nature. 

“I'm so pleased that we were able to establish contact.” Picard said. 

The voice coming from The Vessel, still a computerized voice, responded “we.. mean.. you.. no ..harm..we..are.. simply.. looking..for..a ..new.. source.. of..water.. our ..vessel.. is.. in.. distress.. when.. we. found.. this ..planet..we..discovered.. the.. Water..Source..beneath.. its..soil.. and.. required.. to.. replenish.. the..water..that.. have.. been.. missing.. from.. our..ship.. 

“Mr. Data is there a way we can clear up their communication?”

“I believe so sir Data responded tapping on the console panel in front of him. Suddenly the alien's voice started to sound normal. “Our silence and not responding to any of your hails was simply because we were trying to figure out a way to communicate with you. Our vessel is now fully charged we needed the time to repair systems but we are now able to return to our star system.”

“Very good” Picard said “But before you leave, I have a question. There was a vessel matching your description and size in the Indi cluster less than 2 weeks back that ship destroyed a colony of people murdering them all can you explain this to us?”

“I'm terribly sorry about the other vessel Captain Picard. There have been 5 of our ships scouting for water sources to bring back to our planet. We are in grave danger of our planet drying up, and our species eradicated. And some of our people were willing to do whatever they could no matter what the cost to accomplish this.”

“If there is anything the federation can do to help your people please, all you need to do is ask.” 

“Thank you captain, but our people have been existing without the help of others for many eons. We would much rather remain this way.”

“Understood.” Picard said.

“And we deeply regret the incident of your other ship.”

“If we had known before we might have been able to prevent the accident from occurring.”

“As I have said captain, we mean you no harm. You are only defending yourself. We will be leaving orbit now heading back to our own star system. We bid you farewell.”

With that the Aquatic space vessel went to Warp and disappeared off sensors.

“Well” Picard said “That had to have been the strangest first contact of a new species I've ever encountered this far.”

“I got to report in to Starfleet and let them know what we have discovered. I'll be in my ready room. Let me know when the channel is open. Picard proceeded to tell the Admiral of their encounter with the Aquatic species and the reason for their unusual visit and that they denied assistance from the Federation or any other species for that matter, and he assured her that it wasn't attack it was just a survival mission.”  
Two months had passed since the encounter with the Aquatic species. Life on board the Enterprise was proceeding as normal. Beverly was still trying to work out her demons, coming to realize that there might be nothing more that could be done. she may just have to live with it. However she had stopped jumping as much as she had in the beginning. Progress was being made, but very very slowly.

Over the last 2 months Beverly and Jean-luc's relationship had developed even more. They had steady dates on the Holodeck, visits to romantic places. They even visited his fantasy world of Dixon Hill which always brought smiles to Jean-Luc's face.

He had always loved visiting the Holodeck, especially the Great Adventures of Dixon Hill he had been a favorite of Jean Luc since childhood. Beverly even enjoyed solving mysteries of the 21st century, especially with the man she loved so dearly...With Jean Luc being such a private man, he had tried to keep the relationship secret. However, their love and affection showed for each other every time they were out in public. Eventually everybody was discussing them and how happy they were. And everyone thought it was about time. The captain and the doctor had never been so happy. The crew was happy for them.

The Enterprise was scheduled to dock at Starbase 144 for routine maintenance so Jean-Luc decided to surprise Beverly with a one-week vacation just the two of them and no interruptions. They took the shuttle craft from the Star base and headed to remote Planet within the same star system - the planet was unique for it had two suns during the day and two moons at night. The days were warm and inviting and the nights were slightly chilly, so every night Jean-Luc would light a fire and they would make love to the sound of the crackling logs.

When the time came to return back to the Starbase - to the Enterprise to their life, Beverly had a realization. Beverly had been in love before. She had always imagined her husband Jack being the love of her life. However over the past few months she realized that the love of her life was the one that she shared a bed with every night.

It had been six months since that horrible accident in the Indi cluster. Beverly was doing her best to keep that part of her life in the past, but she was still frightened every time she needed to beam down for an away mission. When she would get back to the Enterprise she would sit down and talk to Jean-Luc about her experience. Since the two of them had begun spending almost every waking moment together, they decided to move in together.

Beverly gave up her quarters moved in with Jean Luc.

On the morning of her move she woke up not feeling her best but she went on about the day. About midday of the move she and Deanna decided to go and sit in 10 forward and grab a bite to eat and just sit down and talk considering they hadn’t done that in quite a while. Beverly was still not feeling her greatest. She walked up to Deanna, went to sit down and took a bad dizzy spell. Deanna jumped up grabbed her before she hit the floor.

“Are you okay Beverly?” she said.

“Yes Deanna I'm fine.It's just been a very long day - moving into Jean-Luc quarters and I'm still trying to keep up with my daily work. I guess I just forgot to eat breakfast.”

“Okay” Deanna said “Sitting Beverly in the chair, one of the waiters in 10 Forward walked over to their table to take their order. A few moments later the waiter returned with two beverages and two plates of food. The two ladies begin to eat their dinner, Deanna still looking at Beverly as if she knew something was not quite right). “Are you sure everything's fine Beverly?” Deanna asked.   
Beverly shot Deanna a look “Yes I'm fine why do you keep asking me?”

Deanna said “I don't know. I'm just sensing two sets of feelings coming from you!!”

“Two sets of feelings? What is that supposed to mean?”

“Are you having second thoughts about giving up your living quarters?” Deanna asked concerned? 

“Absolutely not I have been in love with that man for too many years to have second thoughts about anything!!”

“Okay. Okay. I'm sorry I mentioned it.” Beverly looked at Deanna and give out a loud sigh.

“Oh I'm sorry Deanna. I didn't mean to snap at you. I've just been a little preoccupied and possibly a little bit irritated for the last few days!” Deanna gave her a smile but a worried smile.

“It’s okay Beverly. Don't think anything of it. We all have those moments.”

Their dinner was over Beverly stood up and said “Well I better go and unpack my things. I'll get back to you tomorrow. Hopefully I'll be in a little better mood.” Beverly chuckled as she walked away.

In their quarters Jean-Luc was helping Beverly unpack her things, hang up her clothes and arrange her knick-knacks, etc...Jean-Luc looked at Beverly and ask her if everything was all right. She snapped at him and said “Why does everybody keep asking me that?! Yes I'm fine!! Oh I'm sorry Honey. I guess I've just been a little tired lately. Maybe I'll go take a nice hot bath and then go to bed if that's okay?” While Beverly laid in the bathtub thinking about just how bitchy she had been to everyone lately, Deanna's words kept running through her head - that she was sensing two sets of feelings... “Could it be?” Beverly said to herself. “No. It's impossible. I mean, I'm a doctor I would know right?” Beverly was curious about her instincts, though. She stood up from her bath grabbed her tricorder and quickly scanned her abdomen. It revealed a 3 week old fetus growing inside of her. Beverly’s mouth dropped...Whispering but out loud “I'm pregnant!!!”

What am I going to do? How am I going to tell Jean-Luc? He's made it quite clear over the years that he never wanted to have children. She grabbed a towel and wrapped it around herself and headed towards the bed. Jean-Luc was already waiting for her. She looked at him and her eyes welled up with tears. 

He jumped out of the bed, wrapped his arms around her and said “Are you going to tell me what's bothering you? I thought there were no more secrets between us?”

Beverly thought quickly and said “Nothing's bothering me. Just seeing you lying here in "our" bed just made me happy these are happy tears.”

Beverly got up early went to Sick Bay, unable to stop thinking about the baby. Nobody was in her office so she performed a scan on herself checking on the fetus, transferring all information to a portable data pad. She slipped the pad in her pocket of her lab coat tapped her Communication badge “Crusher to Troi.”

Deanna said with a froggy voice, clearing her throat “Troi here is everything okay Beverly?”

“Not really. I know it's very early Deanna but I really need to talk to someone.”

“Come to my quarters” Deanna replied. moments later Beverly stood at Deanna's quarters clenching the pad that was in her pocket. “Okay Beverly you know you're worrying me now.” Deanna said. “What's the matter?”

She removed the padd from her pocket and handed it to Deanna. “I don't know what to do.. I don't know how I should handle this.” Deanna looked down at the data padd and saw the obvious outline of a fetus “You're pregnant!!!” Deanna yelled, “Oh my God Beverly that's exciting news!!” She paused and looked at Beverly who didn’t look at all excited. "Isn't it?” Deanna said with a question in her voice. Beverly looked at her best friend and sat down on a chair.   
“I don't know.” she said. “Jean-Luc has always made it quite clear that he never wanted to have children.” 

“How do you feel?” Deanna asked. “Me? I've always wanted to have another child. I never believed it was possible anymore. So to me being pregnant and with Jean-Luc's baby is nothing more than two miracles. I just don't know how he's going to react.” This is why I'm so confused.. this is what I need your help with, what should I do?”

“Well for starters” Deanna yawned “You obviously need to tell him.”

“Yes I know.” Beverly said. “But I'm just afraid of how he's going to respond.”

“Beverly,” Deanna said gently as she sat down next to her, "The captain never wanted to just *father a child*. He wanted a family. He has always wanted a family. And, in my opinion, he always wanted that family with you. You were his one true love. He wouldn't accept anything less. So in my personal and professional opinion, you go and you tell him right now and then start thinking of names.” Deanna stood up with a large smile on her face hugged Beverly, gave her a nice friendly kiss on the cheek and congratulations. Now go. Go make him very happy!”

Beverly walked slowly back to their quarters. She walked into the room and stood at the foot of the bed. Jean-Luc was still sleeping. She slipped off her uniform and crawled back into bed with him. Jean-Luc woke up with the movement of the bed, “where did you go?” he said. “I woke up a little while ago and you weren't here?”

“I had to go to my office.” she said. “I had to check on the growth of a specimen.” 

“In the middle of the night !! You had to get out of bed and go to your office and check on a specimen, must be one important experiment you're working on!”

“It truly is my is, my love. I’ll tell you all about it over breakfast. We still have a few hours before we have to get up so go back to sleep.” She kissed him gently on the mouth. The two of them spooned each other and drifted off to sleep for the remainder of the night. 

When morning came Beverly had no choice but to tell Jean-Luc she was expecting their child, and hope he had a good reaction to her news. As she sat down at the breakfast table Jean-Luc took a sip of his coffee, looked up at Beverly and said “You were going to tell me about this experiment you were working on. The one that had you get out of bed in the middle of the night to go check on.”

With a very deep breath Beverly reached over onto the table and retrieved the data paid that she had the baby scan on. Still holding it in her hand she looked at Jean-Luc and said “I figured out why I've been so miserable lately.” 

Jean-Luc looked at Beverly with a smile on his face "You haven't been miserable, my love what are you talking about?”

“That’s a very good answer, my dear. But yes I have been.” She let out little chuckle. Face down she pushed the data padd across the table to Jean-Luc who picked it up, looked at her, then glanced down at the image that was in front of him.

“What exactly am I looking at Beverly?” Jean-Luc said asked. 

“Well you are looking at either your son or your daughter.” Jean-Luc spilled his coffee right down the front of his bare chest.

“WHAT!!!!” Jean-Luc yelled.

Beverly took another deep breath and said “It was something Deanna said that made me check. She told me she was sensing two separate emotions from me. I didn't catch it at first but then as I started to think about things and it all started to come together. I know you always said you never wanted to have children, and I certainly didn't do this on purpose and I certainly didn't do this alone.” Jean-Luc who was unable to take his eyes off of the data padd, stood up looked out the window staring at the stars. 

Beverly wondered what he was thinking about. She walked over to him, grabbed the top of the shoulders and asked him if he was alright. “I understand this comes as quite a shock. Trust me no one was more shocked than I was.” She saw a tear roll down the side of Jean-Luc’s face. Beverly slowly used her finger to wipe it away. 

She turned around to walk away, to leave him time to think when he suddenly turned, grabbed her around her waist, swung her in the air and said “Thank you.” She looked at him with such curiosity? 

“I thought you were upset about this.” she said to him. 

“Upset how could I be upset? The Picard line will go on!! After the death of my brother and my nephew I expected it to die with me and now because of you the the Picard's will go on. I couldn't be happier. He stood her back down on the floor bent over and started talking to her stomach “I'm your papa.” he said. “And I may have just recently found out about you but I already love you.” Jean-Luc kissed her belly…At that Beverly burst into tears.

“I never thought you would react this way Jean-Luc. You have made me so happy to be in love with you.”

As the weeks went on with Beverly's small frame her baby bump was becoming visible to everyone. Her morning sickness had gotten a lot better, and the baby was moving a lot.  
Every morning Jean-luc would kiss Beverly's stomach and then kiss the woman who was keeping the baby warm and safe. They had decided not to find out the sex of the child.   
Life on board the Enterprise was moving as expected.

Jean-Luc was sitting in the command chair on the bridge of the Enterprise “Incoming transmission sir” Worf said from behind him.

"On screen.” Jean-Luc said. A distorted image appeared on The View screen “This is Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise how many we be of assistance?”

"Our ship has been badly damaged by an asteroid field we are adrift our coordinates are 3.4 Mark 7. Is there any way you can get here? We don't know how long our ship will be able to withstand the pressure from the outside. We are being bombarded by asteroids.”

“Set a course helm. Warp 7” Picard ordered. “We will be there as soon as we can. Time of arrival?”

Data turned and looked at Picard, “Captain the Enterprise should arrive in the asteroid field in 5 minutes.”


	5. Chapter 5

Beverly was unaware of the situation. She stepped off the turbolift onto the bridge and heard Jean-Luc order Riker to prepare for a possible away mission and to have sickbay ready for any incoming casualties. Beverly looked concerned and walked down the ramp towards Jean-Luc,

“What's going on Captain?” she said.

“There's a ship in distress and we are on our way to intercept.”

“Okay I'll go to Sick Bay prepare my Med kit for a possible Rescue Mission.” Beverly turned around to leave. 

Jean-Luc grabbed her arm, “That won't be necessary. Another doctor will accompany the away team if needed.”

Beverly shot Jean-Luc a very upset and angry look. 

“Captain can I see you in your ready room please?”

As the two of them stepped in the captain's ready room and the door shut behind them. “What exactly are you doing Jean-Luc?" Beverly snapped.

“What do you mean?” he said, confused about why she was so upset.

“Now I'm not allowed to go on any away missions rescue attempts? There are other doctors that are qualified to do my job!!”

Jean-Luc took a big breath and blew it out, sat down on the top of his desk and looked at her with great love and compassion in his eyes. “Beverly that's not what I meant.” 

“Well what exactly did you mean out there then?” she snapped back. 

“All I meant was that you are 5 months pregnant. You can't be seriously thinking about beaming over to an alien ship in the midst of an asteroid storm. I love you too much to allow you to risk your own life and our child's life to save someone else's life. I meant you no disrespect I just truly believed that you really wouldn't want to be involved in that part. When and if any casualties are beamed to the Enterprise, I figured you'd be more comfortable in your own surroundings dealing with the problems.”

Beverly calmed down as she listened to the voice of reason. She smiled at him and looked down rubbing her belly. “Of course Jean-Luc you're right. It's just been so many years since I've had to be worried about someone else's life not just my own. She leaned over gave him a sweet and gentle kiss and then the two of them walked back onto the bridge.

“We've arrived at the coordinate sir. The ship is still being bombarded with asteroids.”

“Open hailing frequencies. Unknown vessel: we have arrived at your destination we are going to attempt to use a tractor beam to see if we can pull you out of the field. Hold on. With this Picard turn to Worf nodding his head as if to say “make it so.” 

“Tractor beam engaged sir.”

"Sir trying to hold a steady lock on the other ship however the asteroids are causing interference.” 

Trying to maintain a stable hold on the other ship was causing the Enterprise to rock violently.. People were stumbling and falling everywhere. Beverly immediately wanting to protect her child. She grabbed a hold of the railing she was standing next too. Jean-luc ran over to her to help her using his body to steady hers. 

“Disconnect the tractor beam mr. Worf.” Picard yelled.

With that the Enterprise stopped shaking and resumed steady orbit. Jean-Luc took Beverly's arm, guided her over to his chair and Command Center, sat her down and made sure she was alright.

“We're both okay. Don't worry about us. But now I completely understand why you want me to stay out of harm's way . Don’t worry I'm not going to put myself in any position that's going to affect our child.”

“Mr. Data” Picard said “Would it be possible for us to beam them off their ship directly to ours?”

Data, who seemed to be staring into space, remarked back “I believe so sir but we will have to tie in the transporter systems from both the ships.”

“Picard to engineering .”

“La Forge here sir.”

“Geordi, if we tie in both the transporter systems in order to get those people off that ship, how long do you think that will take you to accomplish?”

“Give Me 2 or 3 minutes captain. Transporter Room 2 when I say go. We're only going to get one shot at this so wide beam spread to try and get everyone at the same time.” LaForge said.

“Open a channel to the other ship Mr. Worf.” Picard ordered. “Captain of the freighter vessel - this is Jean-Luc Picard from the Enterprise.”

“Yes captain. Go ahead.”

“Captain we're going to try and do a wide beam out to get you all off that ship at the same time.” Picard said. “So in order for this to work you and your entire crew will need to be in the same area.”

“OK Captain. Most of us are around the bridge right now. There's a few of us in engineering. I'll just have to bring them up. How much time do we have?”

“Our engineer is going to try the procedure in under 2 minutes from now.” said Picard.

“We do have casualties, Captain Picard.” the captain of the freighter vessel said.

“We will do our best to accommodate you and your injured.” Picard said.  
“Captain” Beverly said “May I make a suggestion?”

Picard turned around “Go ahead.”

“We could beam everybody to Cargo Bay 2 where my team and I can assess and triage as needed.”

“Very good doctor. Make it so. Picard to engineering. Anytime you're ready Mr. LaForge, we're going to beam everybody directly to the Cargo Bay. Mr. Worf - have a security team posted outside the doors”

“Aye sir” Worf said. With this everybody left the bridge and headed to their work stations.

Captain Picard and Dr. Crusher we're walking down the corridor towards cargo-bay 2 “LaForge to Picard.” 

“Picard here.”

“We got them captain. And may I suggest we get the hell out of here? That warp core on the other ship is about to explode.’

“Picard to Riker.”

“Riker here sir.”

“We have the crew of the freighter. Mr. LaForge just informed us that their warp core was about to breach...so I suggest we get the hell out of here.”

“I concur captain.” Riker said. “Ensign set of course 12.7 Mark 3 warp 2. Engage.” The Enterprise warp engines shone bright as the Stars as the Enterprise moved as fast as possible away from the freighter.

As they enter the cargo bay they saw so many injured lying on the floor. Beverly and her medical staff immediately ran to them. Captain Picard walked over to the captain of the freighter and introduced himself. The gentleman turned around and said “Hello Captain. My name is Captain Eddie of the freighter ship Titan. Or should I say the former freighter ship Titan.”

“Are all your men and women accounted for?”

“Yes Captain. The ones that were still alive. I lost a lot of good people in this incident.”

Captain Picard inquired on how they managed to get themselves wedged in an asteroid storm.

“We were traveling alone at Warp 1 and suddenly we were pulled into the direction of the storm. The only thing we can figure is the asteroids had some kind of metallic aspect to them and the freighter was pulled right into the middle of it and we were defenseless until you came along... We owe you our lives.”

“Think nothing of it Captain Eddie. I only wish we were able to get there sooner and help you save all your people.”

Crusher was examining the patients who were lying everywhere, determining who needed the first treatment. She was spouting orders to her staff take this one over there , put this one in the chair, beam this one directly to sickbay.... the triage procedure went on for at least a half an hour determining that six of them were seriously injured and two of them needed surgery. Beverly got up and headed directly for sick Bay to start the operations. Two hours passed since the crew of the freighter had been beamed on board. Two of the critically ill had died. There had been nothing Beverly could do to prevent it. However one of the patients that died made Beverly concerned about just what had happened over on that freighter. Beverly was absolutely exhausted from being on her feet for so long. She went and sat in her office and called Jean-Luc from there. 

“Crusher to Picard.” she said.

“Go ahead Beverly. Have you had a break since you've been in sick bay?” Jean-Luc asked. Certainly Beverly didn't want to lie to him so she told him that she had been far too busy to be able to sit down up until now.

“Beverly you know you're supposed to take breaks. It's not good for you or the baby!!!”

“OK” Beverly challenged. “I will take a break if you will.”

“Well, that’s a challenge I will accept.” Picard, unwilling to capitulate. “Meet me back in our quarters.” 

“Very well. Crusher out.” 

Beverly quickly returned to her and JeanLuc's quarters, and drew a hot bath. She submerged herself and let out a deep sigh as she felt her muscles slowly begin to relax. Picard arrived soon after and found her lounging in the tub. Her eyes were closed but she heard him enter.  
“Wow.” He exclaimed as he observed her lying in repose, her arms gracefully draped along the edge of the tub. 

“Care to join me Captain?” She said sultrily. 

“I think I will just observe.” He sat casually on the side of the tub and trailed his finger from her shoulder down to her fingertips. She let out a light breath. He removed his jacket, and dropped it to the floor. Then he lowered his hand into the water and drew one leg up out of the water. He spent some time washing her leg, and massaging her softly. He continued to wash each limb and the rest of her slowly. 

Picard’s commbadge sounded “Riker to Picard.” 

Beverly groaned in disappointment. 

“Shh.” Picard quieted her as he continued to massage her arm. “Picard here.”

“Captain, we have begun retrieval of the debris from the wreckage of the Titan.”

“That sounds good Will. You can handle it.”Picard out.

“What!?” Beverly was shocked. “You mean the great Jean-Luc Picard is going to delegate to his crew!!”

“If that means you stay here and put your feet up ,then yes that is what I'm going to do!!!” He smiled at her and helped her out of the bath and helped her put on her nightgown. He made them both some hot tea and snuggled up with her in their bed. Moments later Beverly took Jean-Luc’s hand and placed it on her stomach. Their child was moving and kicking. He hadn't been around to feel the last time the baby kicked. He showed great excitement in his eyes and was wearing the biggest smile that he could have ever imagined. He laid there with his hand on her stomach, unable to move, just feeling every flutter and every kick that his child was making inside of its mother.

“Riker to Picard.” came over the intercom.

“I’m extremely busy right now Will. Unless it's an extreme emergency you can take care of it.”

“Captain. We were able to retrieve some fragments of the freighters last known location.”

“Very good Will... but as I said I'm very busy. I just want to stay in my cabin with my wife and my child. You can deal with this and I'll read over the report in the morning.” Picard out.

Beverly looking at Jean-Luc in astonishment “Your wife!!” she said.

“Well in my eyes that's what you are.”

“I suppose you're right.” Beverly said. "We have been husband and wife for quite a while haven't we. And who knows, someday you just might ask me to actually be your wife.” She let out a low chuckle and winked at Jean-Luc.

Will Riker shrugged his shoulders and smiled. It was certainly odd for the Captain to leave an important mission to someone else, but Will could take care of it. “Okay Geordi what were you able to find out about their last known coordinates?” Riker said.

“Well Commander, as far as I can tell they weren't anywhere near the sector they claimed to be in when the asteroid field pulled them in. As far as we can tell they were in sector 0 0 2.”

“002!!” Riker said. “That's on the other side of the sector. How would they have been pulled into the asteroid field if they weren't even in the vicinity of it?”

“Exactly Commander” LaForge said. “That’s what we are all wondering.” 

“This might explain why one of the crewmen seemed to have been hit with a phaser discharge and not injured by any asteroids. We need to figure out their course and we need to do it soon. These people have free reign of the ship right now. Worf has security details posted at every corridor so as not to raise suspicion that we're actually watching them, so we need to figure this out before it goes from a rescue mission to us fighting for our lives.”

Back in their quarters Jean-Luc still lay with his hand placed on Beverly’s stomach. The baby had stopped moving but he wasn't going to take a chance and miss it again. Beverly looked at Jean-Luc with absolute love in her eyes. “I have a proposition for you Jean-Luc.” she said. “How about this? If we're blessed with a little girl you can name her and if we're blessed with a little boy I get to name him.” 

Not taking his hand off of her stomach he gazed up into her eyes. “Agreed.” 

Beverly stared at him. “You know Jean-Luc, I didn't realize you were going to come a big softy with the prospects of having your own child.” They both laughed at her amusing comment. “Oh and I have some other good news. I was able to contact Wesley and he's extremely happy for both of us. He said he knew eventually we would succumb to our feelings and he's excited with the idea of having a baby brother or sister.” 

“Oh that's wonderful news.” Jean-Luc said. “Even though he's not my flesh and blood I feel as if I've always been a father figure to him.” 

“You have been, my love, and he looks up to you as if you were his father.”

Back in engineering Geordi and Data we're still trying to figure out the flight plan of the Titan, still with no answers as to how they were pulled into the asteroid field.

“Okay Data.” LaForge said "We must be missing something. We're going to have to start at the beginning and go through each thing sector-by-sector. There's got to be something here that will give us an explanation of how that freighter ship got pulled into the asteroid field.” The two men started back at the beginning, sat down, exhaled and began to work.

“Worf: Commander Riker said “Are any of your security teams reporting any issues with any suspicious activity from our new friends off the Titan?”

“No sir. Nobody has seen anything or heard anything suspicious enough to need to report.”

“Ahhh.” Riker said. “There's got to be something I'm missing. Something is not right. I feel it deep down in my bones. Call it a gut instinct. We need to figure this out soon. We will reach the home world in a few days.”

The next morning when Beverly and Jean-Luc were eating their breakfast, she noticed that Jean-Luc seemed very far away.

“OK out with.” Beverly said.

“What?” Picard said.

“Whatever has been on your mind all morning?” She continued.

“Ah, I’m sorry, my love. Its just this mystery surrounding Captain Eddie and his crew.It just bothers me knowing that there could be a potential murderer on board my ship and I'm still no closer to figuring it out.”

“Well, Jean-Luc" Beverly said “You have the finest crew in Starfleet. They will figure this out before we reach the Titan’s home planet.” Then she smiled brightly. “Too bad Dixon Hill isn’t here to help you solve this mystery” She winked at him playfully.

“Bridge to Picard.”

“Go ahead Will.” he said.

“We think we figured out the 3 last stops of the Titan.”

“Very good. I'm on my way.” He quickly kissed his love. “I'll see you for lunch.” He touched her nose softly. “You behave and take care of yourself while I’m gone.” He rubbed her stomach once and was gone. 

On the bridge the four men - Picard, Riker, LaForge and Data - were standing by one of the computer screens behind tactical.

“OK sir so this is the flight pain we have come up with. They first stopped at a planet in the Valoa system. They were there for about four hours. Then they headed due north to the Hadron system. They stopped there over night and then made their way to the Riki cluster.” LaForge explained. 

“OK” Picard said. “What does all this mean, Will?”

“Sir” Data said. “All of those star systems have recently reported a band of thieves looting their planet.”

“Oh now we’re getting somewhere.” Picard said. “Any idea what they were looking for?”

“No sir. Not yet. We are waiting to hear back from the governments on the three planets.”

“OK. Let me know. I will be in my ready room.” 

“Aye sir.” They answered in unison.

“Picard to Crusher.” 

“Yes Captain. What can I do for you?”

“So formal. why?”

“I'm in sick bay.”

“Oh OK. Well then Doctor. We have found out some things about our friends!!”

“Oh really? Where are you. I will come to you so there’s no chance of over hearing from anyone.” 

“Excellent. I'm in my ready room.”

“OK. I'm on my way.” Beverly entered the bridge and headed to the ready room. “Hey. what did you find?” She walked quickly over to his desk, pecked him quickly on the lips and sat on her regular perch. 

“So” Picard began. “it looks like they are a ship of bandits. They have been looting planets.”

“For what?” Beverly asked puzzled.

“We are waiting on word from the governments to see.”

“I knew something was off right from my first examination of that crewman. Maybe he was a liability” she said “And they did not want him to talk too much!!” 

“That is a very strong possibility. At this point nothing makes sense. I just hope we hear from the planets soon.” Jean-Luc said. 

“See.” Beverly winked at her Captain. “Dixon Hill ain’t got nothin’ on you.” JeanLuc smiled at her incorrect grammar, knowing she was just using it as a humor device.

Over the intercom "Captain to the bridge.”

“On our way number one.” Jean-Luc helped Beverly stand up from her perch and the two of them headed out to the bridge.

“We're starting to get information back from one of the governments. Apparently, from what they told us, there was nothing major stolen. It was just an old ancient burial ground that was looted. Three of the graves were dug up and something that was obviously underneath the coffins was removed.”

“Do they know what was removed?” Beverly said.

“No they do not.” said Data. “But obviously it must have been of great importance to disrupt somebody's burial site.”

“Agreed” said Picard. “I think it's time for another chat with Captain Eddie. Worf with me.” ordered Picard.

Worf stood outside of the cabin. Inside Captain Eddie's quarters Picard asked if he could fill in some of the blanks they were having? We have gotten some questions answered from the places you and your crew looted. Now it’s time for the truth, don't you think?”

“Well Picard, you just can't leave things alone huh??” He pulled a hidden weapon out of his boot, pointed it at Jean-luc's head. He walked out of his quarter with the weapon still at Picard's head.

Worf reached for his weapon. Eddie pushed the phaser into Jean-Luc's head and backed away from Worf. Picard ordered him to stand down as they disappeared down the corridor to the shuttle bay.


	6. Chapter 6

“Worf to bridge. The Capitan has been taken hostage by Captain Eddie.”

Beverly was still sitting in the bridge talking with Deanna. She raised up from her chair “Hostage?! Worf what do you mean Jean-Luc has been taken hostage?” Deanna tried to get Beverly to sit back down. Beverly struggled and pushed Deanna away. Suddenly a strong pain rushed into Beverly's abdomen, forcing her to stop and sit. As she resumed her sitting position Deanna hugged her and tried to calm her. 

“Security meet me out side of the shuttle bay doors. Lock out the system.” Riker yelled. Ten men rushed to the shuttle bay. “I want all the crew of the Titan rounded up and taken to the brig.” Ordered Riker. “Worf.” Riker said “What is going on down there?”

“Still trying to open the door sir.”

“The shuttle bay door just opened sir. A shuttle is leaving the ship.” the ensign said. 

“How many on board?!” Beverly yelled the question. 

“Two sir.”

“Is the Captain one of them?” Beverly asked.

“Yes.” the ensign responded. 

The tears started flowing down her face. She rubbed her stomach.

Get a tracking beam on that shuttle now.” Riker ordered.

“The tracker beam is not responding sir.”

Beverly cried out desperately “Will get him back!!” 

Will looked down at Beverly with determination “We're going to do everything we can. There's no way he's getting away. You follow that shuttle ensign. Don't let it off the sensors.”

“Aye sir!”

“OK Beverly. I think its time we get you to your quarters so you can put your feet up.” Deanna coaxed.

“Deanna don't try to distract me. I'm not leaving this bridge until he's back!” Will looked at Beverly and knew that she was still in pain. She was still rubbing her stomach, not in the absent way pregnant women often do. She was clutching her stomach and resisting doubling over.

“Beverly, I think Deanna is right. As soon as we hear anything you'll be the first to know. Please, go lay down and rest. If anything was to happen to you or that baby, the Captain would never forgive me. Or you” he gently reminded her. “So please. I need you to get out of harm's way. Go to your quarters and I will keep you apprised.”   
Beverly looked up at the commander. “FINE!! But I want updates every 20 minutes. I don't even care if there's nothing to report. I want you to tell me that okay?”

“Deal.” He agreed. “Deanna please take her and get her to rest.”

“I'll go to my quarters Deanna but you know I'm not going to lie down or rest. I hope you realize that!” She complained as she and Deanna walked from the bridge. 

“I know Beverly, but I do just need you to get off your feet. It's not good for you or the baby, and you know Will's not going to stop until he gets that shuttle and the Captain back” Deanna gently reassured her. 

Riker made his way down to the brig where the Titan crew had been held. “The first one that speaks up and tells me what Captain Eddie is up to and why he is taking my captain hostage, I'll let them live. Do I make myself clear?” Riker said. “Well who's going to be the first one to speak up and live through the night?” He waited. “Anyone? No? OK.” He tapped his commbadge. “OK Worf theyre all yours.”

Worf walked into the doorway of the brig wearing his Klingon Warrior outfit and carrying his sacrificial dagger. Riker walked out and made his way back to the bridge. 

On the shuttle craft Eddie stood behind the Capitan holding the phaser to his head. Picard flew the shuttle. “So where are we going?” Picard asked.

“Just shut up and fly.”

“Well I well I need to know where I'm heading.” Eddie leaned over Picard's shoulder and tapped a destination into the computer system.

“Here. We’re going here. Now shut up and fly this craft.”

“Troi to Riker.”

“Go ahead Deanna.” 

“I have a very scared, and angry, pregnant woman down here. Any word yet?”

“No. We can't find the shuttle craft. We think the transponder has been taken offline. I'm sorry Beverly. We are working on getting a direction. Worf is trying to get the crew to talk - the Klingon way!! We will have the information soon.”

Back in the brig Worf ordered the force field down, reached in and pulled out one of the crewmen. “Raise the force field.” Worf said in a mean Klingon voice. Worf held the crewman in a headlock, took out his sacrificial dagger and placed it against the crewman's throat. “Are you going to talk and tell me where Captain Picard is? Or does your life end right here, right now?” The crewman didn’t utter a word. Worf looked down at him and said “I guess today is a good day for you to die!!”

“Wait!” a voice come from inside the brig. A female stepped out from behind at least 15 men. “Wait. Spare his life. I will tell you everything you want to know.” The men tried to grab ahold of the female crew member to quiet her. 

“Drop the force field” Worf said. He quickly exchanged the crewman for the woman. “Raise the force field.” He looked at the female crew member and said harshly “You better not be lying to me. Now, where is my Captain?”

“I don't know exactly where your captain is, but I do know where my captain needed to be. If you take me to Stellar cartography I will show you the direction that they will be heading.”

“Move.” Worf demanded “And if this is a trick you will not like my resolution.” Worf growled.

Will paid Beverly a visit. She was so shaken it was visible on her usually calm face. “Any word?” she asked anxiously as she rushed to him and choked back her tears. 

“There is a female crew member who claims to know where her Captain is going next!”

“But what if she's lying? What if you can't find him? What am I going to do without him?” Beverly was distraught and couldn’t be comforted. 

“Please, calm down Beverly” Riker said as he took her into his arms. “We will find him if we have to scour every inch of this sector.” Beverly smiled as he reassured her with his calm words and warm brotherly embrace. 

“Will I'm sorry. I know I sound like a hysterical pregnant woman. It's just…” Beverly sighed.

“Listen, Beverly. We love him too. We're not going to leave here without him. You're not going to raise this baby on your own. You have my promise. Now if you'll excuse me I'm going to get to Stellar cartography to see if Worf has made any headway. I will keep you updated but you need to do something for me.” He paused, and squeezed her shoulder. “You need to keep calm and just relax. You getting upset isn’t any good for the baby.”

“Okay.” Beverly agreed. “I'll do my best. But you had better find him. That's all I'm saying.”

Riker walked into Stellar cartography. Worf and the female crewman were staring over star charts. Riker walked up to her and said “My name is Commander William Riker. Who might you be?”

“My name is Sasha. I have no command structure on the freighter.” 

“Why were you there if that's the case?”

“My job was to keep the men's morale up.” Riker looked at her shocked.

“I understand that you look at me in disgust, but I needed passage and this was the only way that I could get to where I needed to go!”

“Well, Sasha if you help us find our captain, we will make sure you get to where you have to go and you won't have to keep anybody's morale up. So I suggest you start pointing at the solar system where you at the captain was heading to next.”

Back in Beverly quarters she said “Deanna I don’t know what am I going to do if they can't find him. What am I going to do without him? I just can't see myself raising his son or daughter without him being here. I've loved that man for so many years. I just don't know what to do with myself right now.” 

“Shh” Deanna sat down next to her and put her arm around her. “The Enterprise and her crew is going to do everything that it possibly can to find him. Hey, we rescued him from the Borg didn't we? We would never leave him behind. Besides, if we did that who is going to get up at all the 2 a.m. diaper changes and bottle feedings. I’m certainly not volunteering for that!” Both women laughed halfheartedly. Deanna had a smile on her face. “I just can't see the captain changing a dirty diaper!” 

Beverly looked up at her. “Oh he's going to be doing his share of changing. I'm doing all the work right now so he can do it once the baby is out.”

“Okay Sasha, start pointing.”

“It’s going to take me a few minutes. I only got a quick glimpse of his Star Charts when I was in his cabin. This looks like it right here. 

“This star cluster that's the Lagora cluster. There's no planets in there.”

“I don't know everything looks the same.” she said.

“Well this is getting us nowhere fast.” Riker was frustrated. 

Seventeen hours had passed since the the captain's abduction off the Enterprise.

“We've been flying around in circles for hours” Captain Picard said. “Who are you waiting for?  
Because there's nothing out here. There are no planets, there's nothing.”

“I don't know how many times I have to tell you this.” Captain Eddie said. “Just sit there, shut up, and fly this thing!!”

Picard became more frustrated by the second. “You know Eddie, I don't have to take this. No. I'm not going to fly this thing. You want it, you take the controls. I'm done.” Picard snapped. 

“I think you're forgetting who's in charge here.” Captain Eddie said. “I’m the one holding the phaser to your head so I believe I'm in charge. So if you want to get back to that pretty, pregnant wife of yours, I suggest you do what I tell you.”

Picard glared at him. He knew he had to keep himself under control. He had a family to think about. Picard sighed and looked out the window.

Beverly was starting to be hysterical. One minute she was crying, and the next minute she was shaking uncontrollably. “Troi to sickbay sick bay. I need someone to come to the Captain's Quarters immediately. Doctor Crusher needs some medical attention.” Within seconds Dr. Salar and Nurse Ogawa were entering the room. Beverly Was still hysterical. 

Deanna said quickly. “The only thing that I could think of was giving her a mild sedative so that she could get some rest.” Beverly refused the medication so Nurse Ogawa surprised her by coming up behind her and sticking the hypospray to her neck. Beverly was surprised at the sudden hissing sound, but succumbed quickly. Within seconds, Beverly was sound asleep on the couch. 

“Thank you.” Deanna said. “You're very welcome, counselor. However, she should not be left alone.”

“Oh, I have no intentions on going anywhere. I'll be here when she wakes up.” Deanna reassured them.

“Very well. If she requires medical services again please don't hesitate to call.” Dr. Salar and Nurse Ogawa walked out of of the quarters and headed back towards sickbay, concerned about their CMO and their Captain. 

“Troi to Riker.”

“Riker here.”

“Will. Please tell me you're getting close to finding the captain. Beverly is beside herself. I had to have her sedated.”


	7. Chapter 7

“We might be narrowing it down to a particular star system. The only problem is it doesn't seem to have any habitable planets, so if that is where Captain Eddie was going he must be going there to wait for somebody. We are going to be breaking orbit soon. Just as soon as we narrow it down just a bit further will be leaving and hopefully will be able to find the shuttle and the captain.”

“Very well. I'm just going to go and get myself a nice dish of chocolate ice cream and wait for Beverly to wake up. Hopefully she will not mad at me for having her sedated. Troi out.”

Back on the shuttle a hailing frequency came across the screen.

“I think this is what you been waiting for.” Picard said “You have an incoming transmission.”

“Let me hear it.” Eddie barked out. 

“Do you have what I'm looking for?” 

“Yes. I've got it now. Do you have the money?” Eddie asked.

As Captain Eddie was distracted with his conversation Picard slowly typed on the computer terminal in front of him. Picard managed to send out a low frequency transmission that the Enterprise would be able to pick up with their sensors. 

“What are you doing?” Captain Eddie yelled! 

“Nothing.” Picard said. “I was just trying to clean up the transmission a little bit better.”

“You had better not be trying to pull anything funny. Once I make this exchange and get my money we're out of here.” yelled Captain Eddie. 

Picard looked up at him “If you think I'm taking you to another system you're sadly mistaken. I need to get back to the Enterprise and my family. This has gone on long enough.

“Sir” the Helmsman on the Enterprise said. “We're picking up a low frequency transmission. It looks as if it has a message attached to it. It's coordinates sir and it has the captain’s identification number!”

“Helm set a course for those coordinates. Warp 7.”

"Aye sir.” Within seconds the Enterprise had broken orbit and was gone. “Keep scanning. Keep looking for any signal coming from the star cluster Data.

“Aye sir” Data said.

“Riker to Troi.”

“Go Will.” 

“We believe that Captain Picard has just sent us a transmission giving us his exact location. We're on our way there now.” 

“Okay. I'm not going to wake Beverly up unless I know for a fact that we have him back. Keep me apprised. Troi out.”  
A large vessel decloaked in front of the shuttle. Picard whispered to himself “Romulans” If Eddie was in league with Romulans this was not going to be a good thing he thought. The only thing he could hope for was is that the Enterprise picked up the signal and understood what he was trying to say.

Moments later Picard realized on long range sensors that he was picking up the Enterprise coming in from low orbit. He knew that they must have picked up the carrier wave signature that he had sent and understood exactly what he meant. A smile came over his face as he though “Damn. I knew I had the greatest crew in Starfleet.”

“Commander Riker” Worf yelled from his position at tactical. “I'm picking up a Romulan warbird direct ahead of the shuttle craft.”

“Romulan?!” Riker said “What could the Romulans have to do with this?”

“I don't know sir, but the Romulans are without honor. We need to rescue the captain now before they do anything to hurt him” Worf snapped.

“And that is what we will do Mr.Worf. But you need to keep a level head.” Riker snapped back.

“Yes sir. I'm sorry. I will keep calm.”

Beverly started to stir and Deanna knew she would have hell to pay.

With a groggy voice Crusher said “You had me sedated?”

“Yes Beverly. I did. You were in hysterics and it's not good for you or baby. I needed you to calm down and this was the only way that it was going to get accomplished. I used my best judgement. I knew I had to be done! You would have done the same for any one else on board and you know it!”

Beverly glared at her as she was sitting up, rolled her eyes and let out a loud sigh. “I hate the fact that you know me so well.”

“Okay Mr. Worf is there anyway that we can use our transporters to get him the hell off of that shuttle?” Riker asked.

“Not at this range sir. The shuttle shields are still up.”  
“Geordi you need to get back down to engineering and figure out a way to boost are transporters.”

“Aye sir” LaForge said.

“So while you forced me to have a nap, did they come up with any new leads on where he's been taken to?” Beverly sassily asked. 

“The captain sent a low frequency transmission. Inside were hidden coordinates of where the shuttle was.” 

“Okay well where is he then?” 

“We are in orbit where we were able to see the shuttle on long-range sensors. However we've discovered that a Romulan warbird is nose-to-nose with the shuttle right now. 

“What the hell do the Romulans have to do with this? And why have we not rescued him? Can you explain this to me?” Beverly said with a question on her voice. 

“Not real sure what Will has planned. I'm sure he'll let us know as soon as he can.”

Captain Eddie removed artifacts out of the bag that he had on the shuttle and placed them on the transporter pad. He ordered Picard to beam them to the Romulan ship.

“As soon as the Romulans identify them and verify them as authentic artifacts and I get my money you can drop me off at the nearest habitable planet and you're free to go back to your life.” Eddie said to Picard.

Picard chuckled. “You do realize that the Romulans aren’t going to give you anything, right? And they're more than likely going to blow up the shuttle and kill us both. You're a bigger fool than I thought, Eddie if you think this is going to go that easy!”

"Allow me to contact my ship at least we'd stand a fighting chance. Once the Romulans open fire on us it will be too late.” Picard said.

“You must think of me as a big fool if you think I'm going to allow you to contact your ship and allow you to arrest me.”

“If you ask me I'd rather be arrested than killed.” Picard said. “I have a family that I love and I want to be with and you don't have anybody in your life. Have you only had a life of crime? Because if that's the case you're missing out on a lot.”

“Will you just be quiet, Picard? I've had enough of your voice.”

“Well if you think this is going to go the way you planned, think again. I've dealt with the Romulans many times in the past.”

“Bridge to engineering.”

“La Forge here.”

“Any luck on giving us that extra jolt we're going to need for this rescue attempt?”

“Almost there. Give me about another two minutes and we'll be able to give it a try. Engineering out.”

“Sir.” Data said “Do you not think you should keep Doctor Crusher up to date? From what I understand about hormonal pregnant women they are very unstable.”

"You're right Mr. Data. I will contact Beverly and let her know that we're about to make a rescue attempt. However if I were you I'd never utter those words in front of her or any other pregnant woman.” Riker looked at Data and smiled mischievously. 

Data understood his comment and nodded his head. “Very good sir.”

Still looking down at Data, Riker tapped his commbadge. “Riker to Crusher.”

“I'm here Will. Have you heard anything?” The anxiety in her voice made Riker take a deep breath before responding.

“We're about to make a rescue attempt. Geordi modified the transporter beam to function over long range. We're going to try to beam him out of there without anybody even knowing we're here. We don't want to run the risk of a fight with the Romulans.”

“I will fight the Romulans with my bare hands if I need to, Will.” She said fiercely. Then more reasonably she said “I'm going to go to the transporter room. He may need medical assistance when we beam him back.”

“Very well Doctor. I will keep you apprised. Riker out.”

“Laforge to Riker. We're all ready down here, sir. We may only get one attempt at this.”

“Well then, Geordi, You’d better get it right the first time. Energize.”

Captain Picard's body started to evaporate Into thin air. Captain Eddie turned from the transporter pad to see the Captain being transported off the ship. As fast as he could he tried to boost the sensors around the shuttle but it was too late. Picard had been taken away and was back on the Enterprise.

Beverly stood waiting as the love of her life reappeared in front of her eyes. After transport was complete she ran to him and couldn't help herself. She wrapped her arms around him and gave him the biggest kiss that she'd ever done in public. The transporter chief turned his back and pretended like he was working on something on the console behind him. She laughed and apologized but she just couldn't help herself. She had been afraid she would never see him again. The two of them walked out of the transporter room arm-in-arm.

“Picard to Riker. Assemble the senior staff in the observation lounge.” 

“I'm on my way.”

“Are you alright? What is with the involvement with the romulans?” Beverly asked him, unable to look away from him. 

“I'm not sure but what ever it is I don't think is going to be a good thing.” Upon entering the observation lounge Picard said “OK. First thanks for the lift out of that. And now we have to figure out what it was that Capitan Eddie is selling to the Romulans. I'm guessing its some kind of weapon I can't imagine them paying money for just some artifacts. Then we have to either retrieve our shuttle or destroy it. It can't fall into the Romulans hands.”

“Agreed” Riker said. 

“Geordie” Picard said.”Can we use the same long range transporter?”

“No sir I don't think we can do that again. It almost blew up after we transported you out of there, the shuttle is just too big.”

“OK any more suggestions?”

“We might be able to reconfigure a torpedo with a micro virus, transport it close enough to the shuttle and detonate it, spreading the virus over the sector destroying the computer on board the shuttle.” Data said.

“Make it so.” Picard ordered.

“It will take about 30 mins to make the changes.”

“Very well. Deploy when ready.” Picard said. “Dismissed.” Everyone but Beverly stood and left the room. He walked over too her and held out his hand for her to take it. “Are you OK, my love.” 

“No” she said and dissolved into tears. “When I heard you were taken I didn't know what to do with myself. I was so scared that I would never see you again.”

“Did you think you could get rid of me that easily? You and this little bundle were the main reason why I did not take any risks.” He placed his hand protectively over her belly. “I just waited for an opening to send that message. If it had been just me I would have fought. Not just sat on my ass and waited.”

Beverly looked into Jean-Luc eyes with a smile. “Thank you. I'm kind of glad you just decided to sit on your ass and do nothing. The only thing that I could think of was having to raise our child on my own. At one point I was so hysterical that Deanna had to have me sedated.”

“Well I'm sure Deanna had a very good reason. Obviously you were way too emotionally distressed and the baby was going to feel it. And she knew it. That's what you call a best friend.”


	8. Chapter 8

“I owe Deanna a debt of gratitude for keeping you as calm as possible. If anything would have happened to you or the baby, my life would have been not worth living.” Beverly and Jean-Luc shared a passionate kiss. 

“Data to Picard. We are ready to deploy the photon torpedo sir.”

“We are on our way to the bridge Mr. Data.” Picard said.

“Is there any way of checking to see if Captain Eddie is still on board the shuttle?” Picard asked. 

“Yes sir there is one life sign on board.” Data said. 

“Will this torpedo, other than disrupting the computer, damage the shuttlecraft in any way?”

“No sir, it is only going to disrupt the computer system. Everything else should remain intact. it will simply render it useless to the Romulans.”

“Very well. Mr. Worf, fire the torpedo.”

“Aye sir, torpedo away.” 

“How long will it take before the virus overtakes the shuttle?”

“It should only be a matter of minutes once it's detonated sir.” Worf said.

On the shuttle craft, Captain Eddie was awaiting his payment from the Romulans. Off the port bow there was a loud explosion and diamond like particles began to overtake the shuttle craft.

“The torpedo has detonated. It should only be a matter of minutes before the computer system is no longer functioning.” Data reported. 

“Very well. When the Romulans leave the system we will go and retrieve the shuttlecraft and Captain Eddie.”

Eddie scrambled to save anything he could from the computers while awaiting the Romulans’ payment. Without the computers the transporter would be of no use and there would be no way to beam anywhere off the shuttlecraft. In spite of his attempts, Eddie could not stop the complete systems failure of the shuttlecraft. He punched at the computer panel in front of him. He knew the next step would be surrender.

“Sir the Romulans are firing up their disruptors. They have opened fire on the shuttlecraft. The shuttlecraft has been destroyed, sir.” reported Worf with an angered and confused look on his face. There was nothing left for the Enterprise to do except take the remaining crew of the Titan to the nearest Starbase and have them arrested.

After the crew of the Titan had been delivered to Starbase 226, Jean-Luc had to turn his thoughts to the obvious weapon that was given to the Romulans. He had to figure out what they were going to do with it, and he had to wonder if this was something that would be used to cripple the Federation.  
As he walked on the bridge, Picard ask Riker to open a channel to Starfleet.

“Aye sir.” 

Seconds later Admiral Janeway was on the view screen. “Jean-Luc what can Starfleet do for you?”

“Admiral Janeway, I just wanted to give Starfleet a heads up that there is possibly a potential threat from the Romulans. Jean-Luc then explained the happenings of the last 24 hours.

“Thank you for letting us know. We will definitely put our ears to the ground and if you hear anything please don't hesitate to get in touch with us again. Janeway out.”

With that out of the way Jean-Luc was able to focus on a positive note, thinking about his future child which be arriving in less than four months. He looked lovingly over at Beverly who was sitting placidly at his left, gave her a smile and a wink, stood up and walked over to her. He extended his hand to help her stand. “Come. Lets go have dinner” he said.

After they had eaten dinner in their quarters, Beverly looked at her love and said “Hey do you want to try for twins?”

Jean-luc smiled at her and said “I don't think it works that way.” 

“Oh. OK then. Do you want to have sex with a very pregnant woman?” She chuckled as he lifted her up and carried her to the bedroom.

"The child is growing in a very steady rate” said Dr Salar as she gave Beverly her pregnancy wellness checkup. “Are you still sure you don't want to know what it is?” Beverly sighed.

“Yes. We are sure. Its more exciting not knowing” she said. “As long as the baby is growing and is healthy that's all that we care about.”

“Incoming transmission from Starfleet Captain.” said Riker. “OK Will put it through to my ready room.” Picard but down the computer pad he was looking over.

“Captain... Admiral Janeway informed us of your discovery of the potential weapon that the Romulans had acquired. Regarding a possible threat to the Federation, well Captain we are calling you to inform you that it is a serious issue. Our Intel says that the Romulans do have some kind of a biogenic weapon that they have been developing for quite some time and the relics that were removed from the various planets in the sector were the finishing touch. We don't have to tell you Jean-Luc if they finish this biogenic weapon it could possibly be the end of the Federation. you and your crew need to stop this threat before it starts.”

“Understood.” Picard said and turned off the computer screen. “Number one can I see you in my ready room?”

“On my way sir” Data you have the bridge.

Data stood and walked to the command chair. Riker rang the hime.

“Come.” Picard said. “Have a sit Will.” Picard took a deep breath. “Will it seems that the Romulans have been very busy making a deadly biogenic weapon that will destroy entire sectors at a time. Starfleet needs us to prevent that from happening at any cost.”  
“Understood sir.”

“Get a working theory together and we will have a senior staff meeting at 1400 hours. Dismissed.”

Will stood up and looked at Picard, then walk out of the ready room. 

“Data” Will said. “Begin looking for any Romulan ships in the sector.”

“Aye sir” Data said,

Jean Luc walked into sickbay looking for Beverly. He headed to her office. “Oh there you are.” She was sitting in the chair behind her desk. He perched on her desk, mirroring the way she always sat on his desk in the ready room. She released a big sigh. “OK spill it Jean-Luc. What's the matter?”

He informed her of the specifics of his call with Starfleet. 

“Biogenic weapons!!!” she said. “How are we supposed to fight against that?” she asked.

“That's why I'm here. You are the best of the best. I need you to come up with some kind of medical solution in case they deploy it. Something that will work from our end so it doesn't have to get to that point.

“Aye sir.”

“We're going to meet at 1400 hours. Hopefully by then we'll have some kind of ideas on how to prevent this.” Beverly sat back and sighed as Jean Luc walked out of her office. 

At 1350 hours the the senior staff began to assemble in the observation lounge. They all began pulling out their chairs and sitting down.

“Report.” Picard said as he looked around the table. “Commander Riker.”

“Sir Geordie has a idea on how to get a head of the Romulans”

“Very good. So what is it Mr.LaForge?” Picard asked.

“As far as we have been able to tell the fragments that the members of the Titan were gathering have a trilithium signature.”

“OK so how dose that help us?” Picard said.

“Sir” Data sounded up. “If we scan the area for a trilithium signature we maybe able to narrow down the site where the Romulans are assembling the weapon.”

“And Doctor what have you been able to come up with?”

“Well I have been working on a vaccine. If the weapon is deployed I will be be able to send it over the air system - that will protect the ship. However the surrounding planets in the system - that's a whole other question. We won't have enough time to deploy the antidote before it destroys half the population. Sorry Captain. That’s the best I can come up with.”

Picard sighed. “OK then. Before the Romulans can activate that weapon, start scanning for trilithium signatures - sector by sector, inch by inch. It’s going to take a while but we have to be sure that they're not around anywhere. Counselor?”

“Yes captain.” Deanna said.

“I need you to be aware of your surroundings. If we can use your abilities to find the Romulans even faster that would be much appreciated.

“Aye sir. I'll do the best I can.”

“Very well. Dismissed.” Everyone stood up and left. Jean-Luc put his hands in his head elbows on the table. Beverly turned back and saw her love in such dismay. She turned his chair, sat on his lap and wrapped her arms around him. After a few moments the baby kicked. She placed his had on her stomach. As he felt the baby move Jean-Luc whispered “Don't worry my little bug. Your daddy will always protect you and keep you safe.” He leaned forward and kissed her stomach. He looked up to Beverly and kissed her softly on the mouth. He said “We’ve got our work cut out for us. We better get moving.” They stood together. He said “You need to get ready to protect this ship and our family.” They walked out onto the bridge. Jean- Luc walked down the ramp to his chair and Beverly headed for the turbolift and back to sickbay to begin her work.

Seven hours had passed since they got the word from Starfleet. The team was working diligently on locating the trilithium signatures. The team of doctors and nurses were ready to deploy the antivirus at any given moment.

Beverly was completely worn out. She needed to go back to their cabin and rest. Shetapped her commbadge. :Crusher to Picard.”

“Go ahead Beverly.” Jean-Luc said.

“I'm heading home for the night. How long you think you’re going to be?”

“I don't know right now, I'm hoping not much longer.”

“Okay.” she said. “If I'm asleep when you get home just wake me up. I miss you.”

“Very well. I'll see you sometime tonight. Picard out.”

Jean-Luc worked for another hour and a half. But knowing Beverly was back in their quarters waiting for him, he decided he was going to call it a night and go home. “You’ve got the bridge Mr. Data. I will see you in the morning.”

“Aye sir.” Data said. “Goodnight.”

When he got back to his quarters and saw Beverly sleeping so peacefully, he decided to ignore her order to wake her up. He didn’t have the heart to disturb her. He put on his night clothes and quietly and softly slipped into bed beside her. Almost as if by instinct she placed her head on his chest without even waking up. He looked down at her with her head softly lying up against his skin and he thought to himself “Im the luckiest man in the universe right now, lying in bed with the woman I love and the mother of my future child. I couldn't ask for anything more." Except perhaps destruction of a biogenic weapon.

The next morning Beverly woke up before Jean-Luc. Her head was still resting on his chest. She rolled her face and kissed him gently on the nape of his neck. When he felt her lips touch him, he instantly awoke. “Good morning, my love.” Jean-Luc said.

“I thought you were going to wake me up when you got home last night.” Beverly said.

“When I got in you were sleeping so peacefully I didn't want to disturb you. I hope you’re not angry with me.”

“Angry with you?? How could I ever be angry with you?” She kissed him sweetly. “Did you come up with any solution to stop the Romulans from setting off the biogenic weapon?”

“We do have a working theory. Data was supposed to be putting in 2 more perspectives and we were going to have a briefing at 0800.”

“I do hope it works. I mean, I can save the crew of the Enterprise, but it's the rest of the planets that I'm concerned about. I just don't understand why the Romulans after all these years are trying to kill on such massive levels?”

“I don't know either Beverly. But will get to the bottom of it. However I think it's time for you have to go and have breakfast and take care of our child and let me worry about the rest of it. Right now your job is done. You have the ability to save everyone on board the Enterprise. So basically your job for the rest of the mission is to take care of you and our baby.”

“Yes sir” Beverly mock saluted, and laughed. 

Back on the bridge Data had been scanning for trilitthium signatures all night to no avail. Picard stepped off the turbolift onto the bridge. Data stood and looked at him “I am sorry to report sir that I have been unsuccessful in finding any trillithium signatures.”

“How far into the quadrant have you been able to scan Mr. Data?”

“I was able to scan sectors 133 through sectors 28.”

“Very well. Start on sectors 289 and continue outwards. I'll be in my ready room when you have anything to report.

“Yes sir” Data said.

Data continued to scan for the romulans and the trilithium. Two hours had passed with no luck. Captain Picard paced back and forth on the bridge staring at the view screen hoping that the Romulans we just decloak so at least they would be visible. 

“Worf, anything?” Picard asked.

“No sir. If they are out there, we won't know,.”

“OK keep looking. Any little anomaly may be the answer.”

“Aye sir.”

“Sir” Data said “I have found something In sector 311.”

“What is it Mr. Data?”

“There is a faint trilithium signature.

“What is in that sector?” questioned Picard.

“There are 3 inhabitable planets and 5 Moons. All three planets have minimal space travel abilities.” 

“Take us there, ensign. Warp 2.”

“Aye sir.”

As they got close to the sector Data said “Sir this is unusual.”

“What is it Data?” Picard said.

“I am m only able to find 2 planet's and 4 moons.”

“Yes Mr Data that is highly unusual. Worf are you picking up anything on your sensors?" Picard questioned. 

“No sir” he replied. 

“Try narrowing the bandwidth and increase the signal strength on the scanners and see if that'll make a difference. Data. Reply back. Run continuous scans Mr. Worf. 

“They are there. I have a feeling in the pit of my stomach.” said Picard. “They may be cloaked. If you keep scanning there's got to be a crack somewhere. Cloaks are good but they're not perfect.”

“Aye sir.”

“Picard to sick bay!!”

“Crusher here sir”

“Doctor Crusher, prepare to release the antidote to the Enterprise crew. Something’s about to happen, I just know it!”

“I'll be ready within a moment's notice Captain. Sick bay out.”

Doctor Crusher called an emergency meeting with the staff. Beverly relayed the situation to her staff. “We need to have this antidote ready to go into air filtration systems within seconds in case the Romulans deploy their weapon. Let’s move people. Let's get this going!!! Her team jumped into action, each one of her staff members had a different role in making sure that the antidote was properly airborne amongst those on the ship. If it came down to it the doctors and nurses would each stand in their own areas waiting for the command from Captain Picard.

“Sir” Worf yelled from behind the console. “Romulan warbird decloaking dead ahead.”

“On screen Mr. Worf,”

Within seconds there was a Romulan female staring Captain Picard in the eyes. “I'm Jean-Luc Picard of the Federation USS Enterprise. I see that you've decided not to stay in the neutral zone.” Picard said.

“I am Commander Vameka of the Romulan military vessel Tarix. Why we are not in the neutral zone is really no concern of yours. However, since you are worried, we are only running experiments are not here to harm anyone.”

“Forgive me if I don't believe you Commander Vameka. I was on board the shuttle with Captain Eddie. I know he was stealing artifacts from various planets for you and your people. And my people have it figured out that all the artifacts you have been collecting are a very good start for a biogenic weapon. Are we close?” Picard asked. With his question the view screen went black. “Well I guess we got out answer. Shield up red alert!!”

“Sir” Worf said. “The planet is back.”

“Confirmed sir.” said Data "Curious". 

“Picard to Crusher. Something tells me now would be a good time to deploy your antivirus.” 

“Understood sir. It will be in the air systems in 3... 2 ...1... Antiviruses dispersed through the air supply system. We should all be inoculated against the biogenic weapon within a matter of minutes.

“Very well Doctor. thank you.”

“We're being hailed sir.”  
“On-screen Mr. Worf” Suddenly the commander appeared on screen.

“Very well Captain. If you think you know us so well I'm assuming by now you've noticed one of those planets that was missing is back.”

“As a matter of fact Commander Vameka, we have.” Picard said. “Now I suppose you're going to explain to us why you obviously cloaked a ship in Federation territory.

“As a matter of fact captain we are.” Suddenly over the intercom system. 

“Crusher to-“ 

“Unless this is an extreme emergency Doctor I don't have time.” Picard responded back 

“My staff have been working diligently trying to figure out a way to protect the surrounding planets and we believe we have come up with the way putting the antivirus in a photon torpedo that will spread over the planet and protect them. Beverly said sarcastically. “Is that enough of an emergency for you?” Picard looked obviously stunned at her sarcastic tone, but then realizing it was probably just hormones he let it go.

“Oh. Excellent then doctor. I'll have LaForge come and meet with you. Bridge to engineering.”


	9. Chapter 9

“LaForge here sir” 

“Geordie. Report immediately to Sick Bay. Doctor Crusher believes she's come up with the way to deploy the antivirus to save the planet's people from the weapon.” 

“Aye sir. On my way now.” 

Picard signaled back to Worf to unmute the viewscreen. The commander was still talking “Well Commander” Picard said “I hope that's not a threat against any Federation colony. We are going to give you a chance to pull back into the neutral zone without any incidents.”

Commander Vameka sat up closer so it looked as if she was looking him right in the eyes “Captain Picard I believe I've noticed that your photons are fully charged does this mean you don't believe me when I say I mean no harm?”

“If there's one thing I've learned about the Romulans over all these years is never to take them at their word.”

“Very well then” Vameka looked away from the screen to one of her crew and nodded.

Picard knew exactly what was coming next. He looked back at Worf and said “Fire the torpedo.” A photon torpedo exploded off the starboard bow of the Romulan vessel. Picard looked up at the view screen “That was just a warning shot. The next one won't be a warning. This is your last chance to retreat back into the neutral zone. A few seconds later the Romulans were not so nice. Their shot was not intended to be a warning shot. The Enterprise rocked back and forth. 

“Return fire Mr. Worf.” Riker said, within seconds the two vessels were engaged in a full out fight.

“LaForge to Picard. I believe the doctors idea is going to work.”

“Very good. How long do you think it'll take to get the plan in motion?” the Enterprise was still rocking back and forth from the firing of the other ship. 

It shouldn't take too long to implement sir I'll need 5 or 6 minutes.”

“Very well. Fire when ready. We need to protect the sector. Picard out.”

Beverly was unable to stand on her feet with the rocking back and forth of the ship. Before Geordi left the room he guided her to her office, made her sit down and told one of the staff members to watch her.

Within minutes Geordi was sitting on the bridge looking up at the captain “It's ready sir.”

“Very well. Fire torpedoes.”

“Torpedo away.” Worf said it almost looked as if they were fireworks over top of the planet as the particles fell spreading the antivirus. 

“We have a way of defending ourselves from the mass destruction you were intending to release on us. The weapon you would use to cripple the Federation commander. So I will gladly accept your surrender.” Picard said with a smirk.

“Sir the ship is cloaking. Shall I fire?” Worf yelled.

“No. Let them go back to Romulus to report their weapon has been rendered useless. Open a channel to Starfleet in my ready room number one.

“Aye sir.”

Picard reported in with the news that the had been rendered useless. He sent them the file with the antidote and turned his mind on to the women that had saved them - again.

In sick bay Beverly was still sitting at her desk working on a new project when Jean Luc entered. He walked around to her and kissed her softly on the lips. 

“Wow! What did I do to deserve that?” she asked.

“Well two things. First for saving us with your antidote.”

“And the second” she asked basking in his praise and attention. 

“Oh. I love you.” he said. she smiled and kissed him again. 

One of the medical staff entered the office “Oops! sorry.” she said and started to walk away. 

An embarrassed Jean-Luc said “Its OK I was just leaving.” He gave his love one more look and walked out of sick bay.

“Yes Sam. what can I do for you?”

“Oh I'm so sorry. I did not mean to embarrass the Captain. 

Beverly chuckled. “Its OK he embarrasses easily. Honestly the man should be able to come into his wife’s office and kiss her without being embarrassed. He is going to have to get used to it.”

“OK.” she smiled back. “Anyway here are the test results you have been waiting on for ensign Talbot.”

“Oh good.” Beverly responded. Sam handed her the pad and “Again I'm sorry.” she replied.

“Again. No need to apologize.” She smiled up as the worker walked out.

Three more weeks passed and Beverly's belly continued to grow. At almost seven and a half months she was completely over the whole pregnancy thing. Her feet were swollen and she was exhausted all the time. She was constantly out of breath from the simplest tasks. Jean- Luc was always telling her how beautiful she was and how much he loved her he waited on her hand and foot, whenever they were behind closed doors anyway.

As they laid in bed Jean-Luc looked at Beverly and stroked her hair. She rested her head on his chest. With his touch he made her smile. She sprung up and looked at him and said “I want to go on a holiday before the baby gets here!!!” 

Jean-Luc and Beverly were away on the holiday, and Deanna thought it would be nice to surprise them on their return with a baby shower. It took a week to plan, and get everyone on board, but she thought it would be worth it. Worf and Data were unsure what to get a human child, so they turned to Will Riker for some advice.

JeanLuc and Beverly had rented a cabana on a planet where the sun never set, and the water is always warm. She watched JeanLuc swim in the private pool, while she soaked up the suns warmth.

“Beverly come for a swim with me.” Jean-Luc yelled to her.

“No. I'm fine right where I am.” she replied.

“You were the one who choose this place,” he said “so why are you not enjoying everything about it?”

Beverly sighed “Look at me! I'm as big as a house and in the bathing suit its even worse.” she snapped back at him.

Jean-Luc swam to the edge of the pool where Beverly had her feet dangling in the water. He grabbed her by her hips and pulled her into the water. As she slide down his body he gave her an ever so tender kiss and very softly whispered in her ear “Then why don't you take your bathing suit off. He slipped it off of her shoulders, and down her body. She sighed softly, “Mmmm.” She quickly forgot about the thought of her baby belly and they made love in the pool. 

Back on the ship Deanna worked diligently to get the party going. She was so happy to be able to do this for the Captain and her best friend. She had always known that they would get together. She could never have known though that they would be so stubborn and take as many years as they did.

The men were stumped, as they tried to figure out what a baby needs, so Deanna gave them a list and hoped that would speed the process along. The couple was due back in three days, so she knew things needed to get done. 

Jean-Luc and Beverly realized as the week passed that they had never been so much in love. They could not get enough of each other. They had such a strong bond. They laid in the warmth of the sun, Jean Luc holding Beverly close in his arms. He looked at her and said “I have loved you for so many years. Now that you are mine, I just can't imagine you ever not being right here in my arms.”

She looked up at him and responded. “You will never have to worry about that. I'm never going anywhere. This is the life I have wanted for years and you are the love of my life. This- us - it was meant to be, my love, and we have a bond that will never break.” She rubbed her belly. “We are and always will be connected for the rest of our days. She gazed out over the view. “I love this place. Its going to be so hard to leave.” Beverly sighed.

“I know, my love. I know.” responded Jean-Luc as the two of them stared at each other.  
When the day arrived for them to meet back up with the Enterprise neither of them wanted to leave. But their holiday, as lovely as it was, had come to an end. The time had come to return to their regular life. 

As the runabout docked in the shuttle bay Deanna and Will welcomed them back home. Deanna hugged her friend and Will shook his Captain’s hand.

“How was your trip?” they inquired.

“Oh it was so relaxing.” Beverly said. “And the sun so warm. It was just what this pregnant lady need. We hated to leave.” She smiled wistfully.

“Anything to report number one?” Picard asked 

"Oh Jean-Luc, can't we even unpack before you are the Captain again.” 

“You’re right dear. I'm sorry.” he replied as the four of them walked out of the shuttle bay.

Riker gave Deanna a look and raised an eyebrow with a grin. 

“I'm so tired I may need a holiday to recover from my holiday.” Beverly remarked.

"Well how about we help you two unpack and you can tell us all about your vacation.” Deanna said in hopes of getting them both back to their quarters where a group of people were waiting to surprise them. 

“That's a very good idea. Why don't you two ladies go and do that and the commander and I can go over the day to day that I missed over the week.” responded Picard. 

Will thought quickly. “That sounds good Captain. However I am carrying the bags so a quick stop by your quarters to drop them off first Is needed.” 

Deanna was proud of her Imzadi and she thought “Very good" wondering if he could still hear her. 

“Very good number one.” Picard said “If that's OK with you Beverly?”

“Yes dear. I know how hard it is for you to be away from your ship.”

They rounded the corner and headed to their quarters.

As they neared their quarters Deanna and Will stepped back allowing Jean-Luc and Beverly two step in first. When the doors hissed open a room full of people were waiting to yell surprise. There were pink and blue balloons everywhere, pink and blue streamers and of course a chocolate cake with pink and blue icing. There were gifts surrounding the room to welcome the new Picard child on board.

Beverly could not control her emotions and broke down crying at the site of all her friends. Most of these people she considered family. She reached over for Deanna, knowing full well this was all her idea and hugged her and kissed her on the cheek. The party lasted over two hours. The gifts they received for the baby were so much appreciated. Even the Captain seemed like he was having a good time. After the room was empty the two of them sat down and look at all the wonderful gifts, appreciating all the love that had been showered on them.

The next morning after breakfast Beverley put away the baby's things and talked to her child in her belly. She told it just how loved that it would be. She told it how she could not wait to meet it and hold and love it. With this the baby kicked her, hard. She doubled over and yelled. Jean-Luc ran to her and held her. 

“What is it? Is it the baby?” 

She tried to catch her breath and said “Yes, but not what you think. It just kicked very hard and it hurt like hell.” 

He leaned down to her stomach and said “That's enough. No more doing that to your mother. And thats an order.” Jean-luc said. 

Beverly laughed and held his head and said “I wish that would work.”

Life on board the Enterprise moved at a fairly steady pace, exploring the planets and making new friends along the way. Beverly anxiously awaited the arrival of her little bundle. As she moves into her 8th month she decided to cut her work load by half. Jean-Luc had been asking her to do that for quite a while, so he was very happy when she finally made that decision. After years of knowing her, he knew that she would have to make that decision on her own. He couldn’t force that decision on her. He had made that mistake just once and had never forgotten it.

Beverly had regular check ups with Dr. Salar week by week to check her progress. As her delivery date neared, she became more nervous. Jean-Luc was always level headed and he kept her grounded.

“Crusher to Picard” came over the intercom.

“What's the matter?” he responded nervously. 

“Nothing. I just feel like going for a walk in the Arboretum and I was wondering if you were busy?”

“No. I'm not too busy. I just have a few crew reports to go over. Give me a half an hour and I'll come and get you.”

“Okay.” she responded.

As promised, in exactly half an hour he arrived at the door. As they walked to the Arboretum she linked her arm around his and rested her head on his shoulder. They strolled down the corridors peacefully.

The next day Beverly was back at her office. She sat at her desk and tried to get some work done. However her child did not allow this to happen. She sat back and rubbed her stomach “Will you just let Mommy do some work then we can go and have a nap?” she said.

Deanna popped her head into Beverly's office "Hey Bev” she said. “Just wanted to see how you were feeling?”

“Ah Deanna. I forgot what the last weeks of pregnancy are like. The baby is moving like crazy getting into position and not letting me get any rest whatsoever.”

“Well I was just going to go to 10 forward and grab a bite to eat. You want to join me?”

“You know, as a matter of fact, I think I will.” Beverly said “Maybe be stretching my legs might help these cramps I'm getting.”

“Cramps.” Deanna said with a chuckle.

Beverly said, “Its all right. Its to be expected this late in my pregnancy. Come on. Help me up!”

The two women walked down the corridor to Ten Forward. “You know Deanna I forgot all about the late stage symptoms of pregnancy. I can't wait for the little bundle to be in my arms so I can get back to normal life. Well as normal as can be expected with a newborn that is.” The women smiled at each other. “There is something I have been meaning to ask you?” Beverly said.

“What is it?” Deanna responded.

"Well Jean-Luc and I were hoping that you and Will would be Godparents to our child.”

“I can't speak for Will, but I would be honored!! But I'm sure he's going to feel the same way - honored.” Deanna said.

“I never did properly thank you for that lovely baby shower. Jean-Luc couldn't stop talking about all the things that the baby got. And he said we probably won't need anything else for the baby. I laughed at him and I said - just wait and you will see that babies require a lot.”

The two women sat in Ten Forward. The server came up took their order. Within a few minutes they were eating. They sat and just talked about everything and anything. It had been a while since they had had a chance to just chat. They enjoyed their time talking and took advantage of the free time together. 

Picard and Riker were in the command center of the bridge. Jean-Luc turned to Will. “Number one. I have something I want to ask you. Beverly and I would be quite honored if you and Deanna would take on the responsibility of becoming godparents to our child. With all the uncertainties of our day-to-day job I need to know that my child is going to be taken care of and well-loved.”

Riker turned towards Picard with a gleam in his eye and said, “Sir I would be honored to take on the responsibility of being a Godfather to your child. You’ve always been my mentor and to help mentor your child would be the greatest gift you could ever give to me.” The two men shook hands in agreement.

When they were back in their quarters Jean Luc and Beverly discussed the decision regarding eh Godparents. Since Deanna and Will were both on board, Beverly and JeanLuc felt like they could rest easy, knowing that the baby would be well taken care of in case of any unforeseen event.

The next morning Picard was on the bridge early. Data turned to Picard “Incoming transmission from Starfleet sir.” 

“On-screen Mr. Data.”

“Sir it's a priority one.” 

“Very well then. I'll take it in my ready room.”  
“Captain Picard we are going to need you to Rendezvous with the Crazy Horse. It's in sector 002. There are delegates that need to be taken to Vulcan. We need you to do this very quickly and no one is to know they are on board. Only top clearance is to have any knowledge of them being on your ship.”

“Understood.” Picard said. “What time is the Crazy Horse expecting us?”

“At your present location at warp 6 you should be able to rendezvous in with them in less than five hours. They're holding position until you get there.

“Very well.” Picard said. “May I ask why such urgency?”

“They just need to be delivered to Vulcan. That’s all you need to know. Starfleet out.” The computer screen went black. Picard rolled his eyes, stood up, straightened his tunic and proceeded on to the bridge.

“Ensign, set course for sector 002 warp 6.”

“Aye sir.” the ensign responded.

“Number one, gather the senior staff and have them report to the observation lounge immediately.”

“Yes sir” Riker said. He tapped his commbadge. “Senior bridge staff report to the observation lounge immediately.”

Within moments everybody walked in and took their seats. Captain Picard sat at the head of the table and informed them of their rendezvous with the Crazy Horse and the delegates that they were going to be picking up. 

He said “I don't know anything more than that. However, no one outside of senior staff is to know they're on board. Mr. Worf make the arrangements. Make sure they're comfortable. Once they are on board, I’m going to need you to post security guards outside of their quarters.”

“Aye sir.” Worf said.

“That's all I have for you right now. If I get any more information I'll call another meeting. Dismissed.” Everyone stood up, pushed their chairs back and left the observation lounge, with the exception of Jean-Luc and Riker. “Number one, I hate having people on board my ship and having no idea what's going on.”

Riker responded “Starfleet didn't give you any information on who they are or what they're needing to be transported to Vulcan for?”

“No.” Picard said. “I was told that what information they gave me is all I needed to know. I just hate flying blind.”

“As do I.” Riker said. “But apparently that's exactly what we're doing. I will make the appropriate arrangements for our guests sir.”

“Thank you number one. And if I get any more information I'll be sure to let you know.” Picard said to Riker.

Halfway through the trip to rendezvous with the Crazy Horse Data turned to Picard “Incoming message from Starfleet. Priority one Captain.”

Picard stood and straightened his uniform “In my ready room Mr. Data.”

“Captain we would like to know your current location.”

“We are at two and a half hours away from rendezvous with the Crazy Horse.”

“What is your warp speed?” 

“At current we are running at warp 6.” 

“We're going to need you to increase that to warp 8. We need you to rendezvous with the Crazy Horse ahead of schedule.”

“Understood.” Picard said. “Can you tell me anything about this” the screen went black “mission.” Picard finished his sentence. “And I guess I'll take that as a no.” Picard sighed to himself. He tapped his commbadge. “Picard to bridge. Increase to warp 8.”

As Jean-Luc sat down behind his desk he let out a very big burst of air. “Shit.” he said. “I don't like this at all.”

Soon they were hovering next to the Crazy Horse. The two delegates requested to be beamed directly to their quarters. Very reluctantly Picard agreed. Security guards were posted outside of the quarters that were assigned to the two delegates. Still no word or understanding of who or what they were. Picard did nothing but pace the bridge. 

“Set coordinates for Vulcan top warp speed. I want to get there as soon as possible and get these people off my ship.” Picard continued to pace. “Helm how long before we reach Vulcan?” 

“At top speed sir will be there in just a little under 2 hours.”

“Very well. I'll be in my quarters if anyone needs me.”


	10. Chapter 10

Jean-Luc returned to his quarters. He found Beverly asleep on the couch. Her baby belly was so big it barely fit on the couch. He stood there for a few moments just looking at her and how beautiful she was. He was amazed at how much he loved her, and how lucky he was to have her. He just couldn't imagine his life without her in it. He quietly walked across the room, sat down on the couch, raised her head and sat down, placing her head on his lap. Beverly woke up and hugged his leg. With a groggy voice, “What are you doing here?” she asked.

“Does a man need a reason to stop in and visit the love of his life and hold her for a few minutes?”

“No.” she replied. “I'm so happy you did.” She turned her body so she could look up at him while she talked to him. “Have we picked up the delegates yet?”

“Yes.” Picard said. He explained to her that they were beamed directly to their quarters. 

“So we still have no idea who they are or why we’re transporting them?”

“Nope. And I still don't like this!!” Picard sighed.

“I don't think anyone else likes it either.” Beverly said.

“When was the last time you had anything to eat?” Jean-Luc queried. He worried about her health, and the baby. He could see that she was exhausted. 

Beverly said “Oh I don't know.”

“Very well then. I'm going to order us some lunch and then I'm going to head back to the Bridge.”

Just as the captain took his last sip of tea over the intercom “Riker to Picard.”

“Picard here. Go ahead Will.”

“We're about 10 minutes out of Vulcan.”

“Very good. I'm on my way to the bridge. Inform the delegates, whoever they are!!” He stood up, walked to the other side of the table, kissed Beverly quickly and said “I'll be back for dinner love you.”

Beverly looked up smiled and said “I love you too.” She pulled him down for another kiss, and extended it a little longer. 

Picard sighed. “Don’t make me wish I was staying.”

“I’m just trying to make you want to hurry back.” She smiled seductively. 

As Picard entered the bridge he asked “Have the delegates been informed that we are about ready to beam them to Vulcan?”

“Yes” Commander Riker said. “We've informed them to stand by for a site-to-site transport.”

“Very well. As soon as we're in orbit, make it so.”

“We've arrived at Vulcan. Standard orbit.” Riker ordered. “Computer! Inform the delegates to prepare for transport. Within a few minutes the delegates had been beamed off the Enterprise and successfully delivered to Vulcan.”

“Resume normal heading. Take us back to where we started, ensign.”

“Aye sir.”

“Let's see if I can get any information out of Starfleet now. Open the channel the Starfleet headquarters and send it to my ready room,” Picard ordered.

Captain Picard is sat at his desk, looking at the computer. The face of an admiral appeared on the screen. “We have delivered the delegates to Vulcan. Can you now explain to me why I was kept in the dark about these people on my ship?”

“Very well Captain. Now that you have safely delivered the delegates back to Vulcan I'll be more than happy to tell you what happened.”

“I'm all ears.” Picard said.

“Fifteen years ago these two delegates were on a peaceful mission to a planet in the outer system, very near to the Delta quadrant. They were taken hostage by one of the factions opposing the peace treaty. The opposing factors were against signing of a peace treaty that would have brought an end to a war that had been going on for nearly a decade, Starfleet has been trying to locate the jail where these two Vulcans were held. Ten years ago they were located and broke out of prison. Captain Picard you and your vessel were just one of six ships to help them get back home over the last decade.”

“So why such a great secrecy about who we were transporting?” Picard asked. 

“Jean-Luc you've got to understand Starfleet broke them out of the prison that they have been in. This goes against everything we believe in, given the prime directive. But we could not let them sit in jail for a crime they did not commit. They were only trying to bring peace to a violent race."  
“I guess I can understand that.” Picard said. “My only concern was with not knowing who was on my ship and why there was a cloak of secrecy over everything.

“I hope this answers your questions. You've returned to people back home that never deserved to be gone as long as they were. So thank you Captain for all of your effort in this.”

Back in their quarters Jean-luc sat staring into the air, “Penny for your thoughts,” Beverly said.

“Oh sorry hun. Its just this thing about helping the Vulcans to escape from prison.”

“Yeah but from what you told me they were wrongfully incarcerated to begin with. And these were direct orders from Starfleet, so whatever happens from this point on you just have to wash your hands of it. It's out of your control Jean-Luc. Besides, I think we have something bigger to think about. Our baby is due in less than 3 weeks now, and we still have not discussed if you want to cut the cord or anything.”

“CUT THE CORD!?” Picard said. “Um I don't think I'm going to do that. I mean I will be there, up by your head and not going anywhere near the cord.” 

Beverly looked at him and laughed a little bit. “Wow! I did not know you were that squeamish!”

“I'm not. But I think that Dr. Salar should be the only one down there.” 

Still laughing Beverly said “OK I get it!!”

The next week passed without incident, as Beverly's due date edged closer. Jean-Luc and her friends kept a very close eye on her, constantly watching for any sign of distress. Beverly went for a walk in the Arboretum, hoping to bring on labor. As much as she loved being pregnant, carrying Jean-Luc’s baby and feeling the child grow inside her, she just wanted to get this labor over with. 

“Troi to Crusher.”

“Yes Deanna. What can I do for you?” Beverly responded.

“I stopped by your quarters to see you but you're not here. Where are you?”

“I decided to go for a walk in the Arboretum.”

“Who's with you?!” Deanna questioned. 

“No one. I just decided to go for a walk!”

“Okay stay where you are. I'm on my way. Troi out.”

Beverly shook her head. “I can’t even go for a walk now.” She laughed at her friends protectiveness.

Moments later Deanna rounded the corner to the Arboretum where Beverly was standing with a fairly disgusted look on her face. “Deanna!” Beverly said. “I can go for a walk without a chaperone.”

“At this late in your pregnancy I don't think its wise. Besides we're all under strict orders from the captain to be with you at all times when he can't be.” 

Beverly looked at Deanna, incredulous. “Oh really? Is that what he's got you all doing?”

“It is for your own protection and safety!” Deanna responded.

“I'm a doctor Deanna. I have had a baby before. I do know what it feels like when labor begins and I do know I'd have to get to Sick Bay when it happens!”

“I know that.” Deanna responded. “Let's just look at it this way. I'm just a friend willing to take a stroll in the Arboretum with her friend. How does that sound?”

“It sounds as if I'm going for a walk with a babysitter.” Beverly looked at Deanna as a smile curled the edges of her lips and let out a big sigh. “But it's fine if you want to go for a walk through the Arboretum with me. I'll be more than happy to walk with you.” And the two ladies started walked around for a while. 

Jean-Luc materialized in the same Victorian mansion that Beverly was in. “Jean-Luc!” he heard Beverly’s voice from behind him. He immediately turned around to see Beverly sitting on a sofa with obvious tears streaming down her face. He ran over to her and proceeded to give her a big hug, “What is going on?” she asked desperately.

“This is Q's attempt of trying to get us to be *friends* with him.”

“Friends!?!?!” she exclaimed. “After everything he's done to us he wants to be *friends*?” 

“That's what he claims.” Jean-Luc said. Noticing her tears again he said “Are you hurt in any way?” 

“No. I'm fine. Just hormones got the best of me.” Beverly said.

Jean-Luc sat on the couch with his arm around Beverly’s shoulder he said “Q show yourself!! Enough of this!!”

Q materialized in front of the two of them Jean-Luc looked up at him and said “You're causing stress on a pregnant woman. This is not how to make friends. Enough with your games just send us back to the Enterprise now!!” Picard demanded.

“Anything Mr. Worf?” Riker said.

“Negative sir. I've scanned every inch of the sector and they're nowhere to be found.”

Data turned around “This is Q, Commander. They could be anywhere.”

“Thank you Mr. Data. I'm well aware of that!” Riker said, Data shrugged his shoulders and turn back towards the computer monitor. “Keep scanning Mr. Worf you never know if something might appear.”

“Aye sir.”

“Oh Jean-Luc are we not having fun? Why would you want to go back to the Enterprise so soon when we just started playing?” Q responded. 

“Listen Q, do what you want to me just send Beverly back!” He pleaded.

“Jean-Luc.” Beverly said “I'm not leaving you at his mercy.” 

“See what I mean, Jean-Luc. She's just so bossy!” Q said.

JeanLuc ignored Q and said “Beverly if I can get you out of here and safely back on board the Enterprise that's what I'm going to do.” His eyes were full of love. 

“And I would do the same thing in your position Jean-Luc, but I'm not leaving without you. We're in this together, remember?” Beverly looked at Jean-Luc with a big smile on her face. “I would rather be here with you, knowing what's going on than be back on for the Enterprise not knowing anything at all. That would be worse than this. The baby and I are both fine right now.”

“Okay fine. But if you have any discomfort your let me know immediately is that understood?”

“Yes sir!” she said. Jean-Luc guided Beverly back to the couch that she was sitting on originally and made her get off her feet.

Back on the Enterprise the crew was working diligently trying to find their missing people, Riker paced around the bridge with his hand on his face. Counselor Troi walked over to him and gently said “Thats not helping the morale of the crew.”

“I know Deanna, but this is just so….”

“I know Will. But we will find them! Or Q will get bored with this and send them back. He will not hurt them! For whatever reason he has a fascination with our captain. If he was going to hurt him or any of us he would have done it years ago!”  
Back in Q’s fantasy world Q had left Jean-Luc and Beverly all alone. “I wonder how long he's going to keep us here.” Beverly said.

“I don't know!” Jean-Luc said. “Hopefully not too long. One good thing - at least we know he's not going to hurt us.

“That's very true,” Beverly said, “He just enjoys toying and playing with our lives. I'm just getting really tired and being one of his marionette!! I know of a way we could pass the time, and give him a little surprise when he gets back.” She winked.

Suddenly Q appeared and he was not happy, “Its just not fair! What good is it to have unlimited power if you’re not allowed to use it?? The Continuum said I can't keep you here any longer or I will be punished. They will take my powers, so I have to send you back!”

Beverly smiled and said “Score one for the continuum.”

With the snap of his fingers the captain and the doctor were back to their original spots on the Enterprise. Jean-Luc rematerialised on the bridge. He immediately tapped his combadge “Picard to Crusher.”

“I'm here Jean-Luc. I'm back in the Arboretum where I started. I'll make my way to the bridge right now.” she said. Back on the bridge Captain Picard walked into his ready room and to his surprise his nemesis Q was sitting behind his desk. With a shocked look on his face Picard said “Q what are you doing here!?”

“Come now Jean-Luc do I really need a reason to come and visit an old friend?”

“The last time I checked Q, we were not friends.”

“Oh Mon Capitaine, I'm hurt.” Q responded! “I mean with the arrival of your little Captain pretty soon I just thought I'd stop by and bring the little tyke a gift.

“We don't need anything from you Q.” Picard responded.

“Well how about my well wishes then?” Q said back to him.

“Fine okay I'll accept your well wishes. And then get off my ship!” Picard snapped at him, 

“Honestly Jean-Luc I just don't know what you see in Beverly. She's loudmouthed and opinionated - typical female of your puny little human race.”

“We do allow women to have their own opinion Q.” Picard snapped. 

“But seriously Jean-Luc is she that opinionated in bed?” 

JeanLuc could talk for days about how wonderful Beverly was in bed, but didn’t figure Q needed to know. “Okay Q. I have had enough. Get off my ship.” Picard ordered.

“Oh my my, aren't we testy? Not getting enough action this late in the pregnancy are you Jean-Luc” Q came back.

“Q. You are testing my patience. I've had enough of your little games.” Picard said. “Either tell me the real reason why you're here or you need to leave us alone!”

“I really just wanted to extend my hand in friendship. But since you don't believe me, let the games begin.” Q said and then he vanished. 

Picard tapped his com badge "RED ALERT.” He ordered. 

“Shields up!” Riker said. 

Picard returned to the bridge and told them of Q’s visit. “Computer I want a continuous scan on Dr. Beverly Crusher. If she is taken off this ship I want to know the second it happens! And Mr. Worf I want a security team on her at all times.”

“Aye sir.” 

“I'm not taking any chances. I don't like what Q said before his departure.”

“TROI TO THE BRIDGE!!! Dr.Crusher just….vanished!" 

The captains face went white. Over the com the computers voice chirped "Dr.Beverly Crusher is no longer on board the Enterprise.” 

“Scan the sector and see if you can find her!” Riker ordered.

In seconds Beverly went from walking to the Arboretum with her best friend to standing back in the old Victorian style mansion.”What the hell is going on?” Beverly said out loud. A split-second after Beverly arrived Q appeared to her. “Q” she gasped “I should have known this was all you what do you want why are you doing this?”

“Jean-Luc didn't want to play so, I'm going to make him.”

“This is asinine Q. Send me back!”

“Now now Beverly. May I call you Beverly? I suggest you not get too upset. You wouldn’t want to hurt the little tyke now would you?” Q responded. “Just have a seat the fun is just about to begin.” and with that Q vanished.

Captain Picard stood on the bridge, screaming “Q show yourself right now! Q I'm not kidding. Show yourself immediately!” Picard yelled over and over again while standing in the middle of the bridge. 

Q suddenly appeared wearing a Starfleet captains uniform, “You called for me?” Q said sarcastically.

“Q I don't know what game you're playing but you get Dr. Crusher back on board this ship immediately. She's in no condition to be involved in your childish antics.”

“My childish antics!” Q said “I came here with all good intentions. I wanted to give your little tyke a little something to remember me by, and you refused it. Then I extended my hand in friendship and you spat on it. So if anyone is acting like a child that would be you Jean-Luc.. 

“Fine Q. Fine. Whatever it is you want to give my child I'll graciously accept it. Now just get Doctor Crusher back here now!!”

“For some reason I just don't believe that.”

“Okay fine Q. If you want me to beg, I will beg you. Do you want me to get on my knees to do so? I will. Just do not let anything happen to either of them please Q!!” Jean-Luc said with tears in his eyes. 

“Oh very well I hate to see a grown man grovel.” And with the snap of his fingers Q vanished into thin air. Simultaneously Beverly entered the bridge. 

Over the intercom came “Dr. Salar to Dr. Crusher.”

“Go ahead.” Beverly said.

“I would like you to report to sickbay. I would like to do an examination to make sure that there was no stress put on you or the baby.”

“Very well.” Beverly said “I'm on my way.” Beverly looked over at Jean-Luc and nodded her head, as if to say "Well are you coming?”

“Oh um yes. You have the bridge number one.”

“Aye sir.” Riker said as he choked back a laugh.

Beverly's exam went very well. The Dr was pleased that Q's unwelcome game did not cause any injuries to either Beverly or the baby. However she requested that Beverly stay in bed and rest until the baby arrived. Beverly did not want to but Jean-luc said “Its for our child's health.”  
That was all she needed to hear. 

“OK she said.” He walked her back to their cabin, made her a nice hot cup of tea, and drew her a bath. “I don't what I would do without you, my love” Beverly said as she sipped her tea. 

“That, my dear, is something you will never have to worry about.” He bent down and gave her a kiss. “Are you ready for your bath?” Jean-luc asked. 

She looked up at him and said “Only if you will join me!! With a smile and a nod they both walked towards the bathroom door. Luckily they had a tub large enough to accommodate a very pregnant woman, and a second person.

The next morning after Jean-Luc clean up the breakfast plates, he kissed Beverly goodbye reminded her that the only thing she was allowed to do today to stay in bed and keep her feet up.

“Troi to Crusher”

“Go ahead Deanna.” Beverly said.

“I have a break in my appointments between 1 and 4 if you would like company?”

“Oh Yes! actually I would.” Beverly said. “I guess you heard I'm on bed rest now until this little one makes his or her appearance.” 

“Yes. I heard. That's why I'm volunteering to come and sit with you for a few hours.” Deanna said.

“God, please.” Beverly said “That sounds great.”

“I'll see you in a little bit then. However,” Deanna said “If you need me before that for any reason, you feel free to contact me.”

“I will.” Beverly said. “Thank you. Crusher out.”

A week went by without incident. Beverly was still on bed rest and getting crankier by the minute. Jean-Luc wanted to be there for her and help any way he could.

While sitting on the bridge in the center command of the Enterprise, Captain Picard let out a big yawn.

Commander Riker looks over at him “Not getting much sleep these days sir?”

Captain Picard looks at him and sighed. “No it's not that,” Picard responded “Beverly's been really trying to activate her labor,” Jean-Luc looked around the room and in a whisper “with sex.” Picard looked at Riker, raised his eyebrow and said. “It's not that I'm not enjoying myself. It’s just… well let's just say she really wants to get this baby out!”

Commander Riker looks over at him with a smirk “Well I suppose there are worse things that she could be doing.” Both men chuckled.

“Sir there is a large debris field showing up on the sensors.” Worf said from behind the two men.

“On screen” Picard ordered. On the view screen appeared a very large debris field which looked to be the remains of a large vessel. “Any life signs Mr. Worf?”

“Sir sensors are picking up one very faint life sign on what looks like it might have been a bridge of some kind.”

“Can you get a lock on it?” Commander Riker asked.

“Yes. I think we may be able to.”

“Bridge to transporter room. Lock on to the life sign in that debris field and beam it directly to sick bay.”

“Aye sir” said the transporter chief.

“Mr. Worf have a security team meet our visitor in Sick Bay.”

“Aye sir.” Worf left the bridge tapping his com badge. “Worf to security team. Meet me in sick bay!”

“Aye sir.”

“Bridge to sick bay. Expect a life form to be beamed in any moment.”

“Aye sir.”

Worf and his security team arrived in sick bay and saw a cylinder of shiny green goo sitting on one of the Bio beds. Dr. Salar scanned it with a tricorder. “Do you have anything to report for me doctor?” Worf said.

“Not as of yet. I still haven't finished an official bioscan. As soon as I know anything I will report in.”

“Very well.” Worf ordered the two men who had accompanied to stay at their posts in sick bay. “if you need me I will report back to the bridge and report to the captain. As soon as you have any further information Dr. Salar let us know!”

“Very well.” Salar said as she continued her work.

Data turned to the captain and said “Sir I have analyzed the debris. It is the remnants of a ship It looks as if it was destroyed by phaser fire.”

“Are there any other ships in the vicinity Mr. Data?” Picard asked.

“Long-range sensors don't show anything sir! However that does not take into consideration that there could be a cloaked vessel nearby. What ever destroyed the ship to this extent would have to have powerful weapons.”


	11. Chapter 11

“Keep your eye on the sensors. If you see any sort of glitch alert me right away. Go to Yellow alert just in case.” Commander Riker you have the bridge.

Jean-Luc was headed back to his quarters to check on Beverly. As the doors hissed open to their quarters he could see Beverly sitting on the sofa staring out the window. Beverly looked up as she heard the door open with big smile on her face. You could see the lover she had for him radiating from her smile. “Well this was a nice surprise. Getting a visit from you in the middle of a work day.” she said with a chuckle.

“I just wanted to keep you updated.” Jean-luc said “We stumbled upon a debris field. There was a faint life sign in the field so we beamed it directly to sickbay. It ended up being a cylinder with organic green material inside. Dr. Salar is still analyzing it to see if it's a life form or exactly what it is. I'm hoping to get some results shortly.”

“Do you know if Dr. Salar has put a bio field around the cylinder in case there's some kind of airborne infection that it might unleash on the Enterprise?” Beverly asked, always thinking of all possible scenarios.   
“As far as I know she is taking all the precautions to make sure that the contents of cylinder are kept tightly under control. You don't need to worry yourself Beverly. You've trained these doctors very well. The medical staff has thrived under your tutelage. Now you just need to relax and let everybody do their job. And you need to do your job , which is keeping our child safe. “Now can I get you anything while I'm here? Have you had anything to eat lately?”

“No actually I haven’t. You know what sounds really good? A nice hot cup of tea with some lightly buttered toast.”

"Your wish is my command.” Jean-Luc said. He walked over to the replicator and ordered what she requested, brought it to her and sat down next to her. He was constantly taken aback and amazed by her beauty. 

“Why are you staring at me?” she said with a smile over the lip of her teacup. 

“It just amazes me how much more beautiful you get every time I see you.”

“Do you know, Captain, that flattery will get you anything you want?” she looked at him with a seductive smile.

The Enterprise shook, breaking the mood. It seemed as if they were taking fire. The lights aboard the bridge were flashing red.

“Captain to the bridge!” Rikers voice came over the intercom. 

“On my way!” Captain Picard said. He looked over at Beverly whose mood had changed completely. She looked startled, and a little frightened. She held her stomach as if to protect the child still inside. “Beverly you just stay put. Don't try to get up and move. Sit here and I'll be back as soon as I can to check on you. He leaned over and kissed her forehead.

“Please be careful, my Love.” And with that he was gone. The turbolift doors opened up and Picard stepped out onto the bridge. The ship was still rocking back and forth as if it was taking fire. 

“Report number one.” Picard said. 

“Nothing much to report sir. It seems as if we're under fire but we can't seem to see another ship.”

“Open general hailing frequencies.” Picard ordered “This is Jean-Luc Picard from the Federation Starship Enterprise we mean you no harm. We come in peace. Please show yourselves!”

A very loud strange voice came over the intercom…"release our children…”

“I don't understand. We don't have your children.” Picard responded. 

Once again the same loud voice repeating... "release our children”... Data turned away from Ops to look at the captain “Maybe the life form that we have in sick bay is their offspring sir!”

“That is a very good assumption Data. Picard responded back to the unknown alien vessel “Are you referring to the cylinder we recovered from the wreckage? We were on a recovery mission. We sensed life forms. We have not hurt your Offspring in anyway and will be more than happy to give them back to you. Show yourselves and send us coordinates to beam the life-form to you.” 

A very large vessel uncloaked in front of them - the configuration was nothing that had ever been seen in the federation's database. 

“Sir I'm receiving coordinates.” Worf said from the console behind them. 

“Bridge to sickbay.” 

“sickbay here sir”

“Prepare the cylinder for immediate transport.”

“But I'm not done with my analysis yet sir.” Dr. Salar responded. 

“What you have is all you're going to get doctor. The ship is here to take the cylinder back and I don't want to risk a confrontation.” 

“aye sir” Dr.Salar said with a bit of a sigh. 

“Transporter room lock on to the cylinder in sick bay and beam it to the coordinates provided.”

“Aye sir” said the transporter chief.

“Sir the ship is cloaking again,” said Data. 

“Its ok Mr.Data let them go, this is just another mystery that we will never know”. 

“Aye sir” said Data. He turned back to the view screen with a puzzled look on his face.

With that crisis diverted Jean-Luc headed back to their quarters to check on Beverly. As the doors opened up to their quarters he could see that she hadn't left the couch and she had fallen asleep. He very quietly walked over, picked up a blanket and covered her up. He kissed her tenderly on the forehead and sat down in the chair across from her so he could just look at her. When Beverly awoke the next morning she could see Jean-Luc still in the chair across from her fast asleep. She smiled at the site. She sat up and threw the covers off, and almost simultaneously her water broke, “Jean-Luc!!” she yelled.The captain sprung up, his heart pounding and his eyes wide open. “What!! What’s wrong?”He said.

“My water just broke.” 

“Okay. Alright. Let's not panic. We will just get you to Sick Bay.”

He tapped on his commbadge “Picard to Riker” 

“Go ahead sir” Riker said. 

“I’m taking Beverly to sickbay. Her water just broke.”

“Oh okay sir. Just keep us updated!” Most of the senior staff was on the bridge and heard the fact that Dr. Crusher was about to have her baby. A few hours later, Beverly was laying on the birthing biobed. Jean-Luc had been by her side the whole time holding her hand wiping her face with a cold cloth and helping her get through every contraction as much as he possibly could.  
Data looked over at Riker “Have you heard anything yet sir?”

“No Data. Nothing yet.” Riker responded. 

“Question sir.” data said “How long does it actually take for a human to give birth to a child?” 

“That depends. Data some women can be in labor for hours, it's up to the baby when it's ready to come out! I just hope for Dr. Crusher sake it happens soon.” Deanna sat in her usual seat on the bridge of the Enterprise. She kept adjusting herself in her chair, rubbing her hands together, folding her arms and holding them against her chest, putting her hands down on the side of the chair. “I'm about as nervous as if I'm the expectant father right now” she said with a chuckle, 

“We are all very anxious to meet the new future Picard of the Enterprise, I'm sure he or she will be here soon enough.” Will said.

Back in sick Bay Beverly was still in very active labor but the baby was still refusing to make its appearance yet. She looked over at Jean-Luc. His eyes were filling with tears. 

“What's wrong?” she said. 

He looked down at her, leaned down and kissed her forehead and said “I never thought I'd ever be standing here waiting for my very own flesh and blood to come into the universe.” with a big sniffle he said “I guess I'm just feeling a bit overwhelmed.” She looked at him tenderly, letting out a big sigh. 

“I love you so much. You are aware of that right?” Beverly said to Jean-Luc. 

“Yes I am and I hope you how much I love you.” he replied back to her. This very touching and tender moment was cut short by an extremely strong contraction. Beverly let out a very loud groan!! She squeezed Jean-Luc so tightly that it almost cut off the circulation to the end of his fingers, but he never made a sound. He just held her hand and stroked her hair. “Just breathe through it” he said, looking over a the monitor next to her. ‘It’s almost over,” he told her. Seconds later the contraction had stoped. 

“ok she said how close are they?”

“There coming about every two minutes now” Jean-Luc said. 

“Ok good its almost time.” Beverly smiled. “Its like what the cat said when they cut off his tail. It won’t be long now.” Beverly let go of his hand noticing just how tightly she had been holding it. “Oh my God my love. I'm so sorry I didn't realize how strong I was holding your hand.” 

He look down then and said “It doesn't matter. you're the one going through all the pain so I should be supportive in any form of pain that you need to inflict on me.”

Before Jean-Luc had even finished his sentence Beverly had another contraction. This was the strongest one she had so far. She had the urge to push, “You better get Dr. Salar. I think this is it!” Picard screamed for the Doctor.

Dr. Salar came around the corner, “I see its time, Dr.Crusher. Ok, let’s get this baby out of you!!   
With your next contraction bear down and start pushing.” The next contraction hit immediately. She pushed as much as possible. Jean-Luc supported her back as she bent forward, chin to chest, and pulled her legs up .She pushed as strong as she could. Jean-Luc stood there in amazement. He couldn't imagine ever loving this woman more than he did at that moment. Out of nowhere Jean-Luc screams “Marry me!!”

Beverly finished pushing through that contract then looked up astonished at Jean Luc. “What did you just say?”

“Marry me!!”

“Right now?!” Beverly was flabbergasted, 

“No. I guess we can wait till after the baby is born. But whats your answer? Will you marry me?”

Beverly felt another contraction and the urge to push. She pushed her chin up against her chest, clenching her teeth, bending over and in a groaning sound she said “Yessss! I'll marry you!” As soon as the words came out of her mouth the baby's head started to emerge. 

“Push Beverly” Dr.Solar kept saying. “I see the shoulders. One more good push and you will have your child. Beverly grabbed ahold of the strap on the side of the bed and just pushed with all her might. Half a second later Dr. Salar held their baby, “Congratulations. you have a very healthy baby boy!!” 

Both beverly and Jean-Luc looked at each other and said “we have a boy!!”

Dr.Salar handed the baby to Beverly. She looked at her son and started crying. Jean-Luc's eyes were welling up as well. As she held their son she handed him to Jean-luc and said I would like you to meet your son Robert- Renee.”

“What!!!”

“We agreed that if we had a boy I could name him, so I picked your brother and nephew for his namesake. They might be gone but they will live on in our son.” The tears were just streaming out of Jean-Luc's eyes as he held his son in his arms. 

He looked down at him and said “Hello Robert- Renee. Im your papa, and when your are older I will tell you everything about your uncle and cousin.

Beverly said “crusher to bridge” 

With excitement in his voice “Riker here!!”

“We have a very beautiful baby boy,” 

Deanna spoke up “May we visit?”

“Yes” Beverly said with a chuckle “Come and say hi to your Godson.”

Deanna rushed into the turbo lift and said “sick bay” before the doors could shut Will slid in and said “You didn’t think you were meeting our Godson without me did you?” He wrapped his arm around her and gave her a sweet kiss. “godparents today, parents another day” Riker said introspecitvely. The two of them entered sickbay unobtrusively. The new parents were holding and kissing their little baby boy when Deanna and Will walked over to them. Deanna gave her best friend a kiss of congratulations then turned around and gave her a captain a very big hug. Will Shook his Captain's hand and congratulated him. He leaned down and gave Beverly a very friendly kiss on the cheek and said “he’s so perfect.”

“Whats his name?” Deanna said.

“We are calling him Robert- Renée”

“After your brother and nephew?” Deanna said to Jean-Luc “Yes. she surprised me with this. But I love it and I love her” 

“Oh and by the way,” Beverly said “He proposed to me.” 

What? Oh wow. Im so happy for you both.”

“So when can we expect these nuptials to take place?” Will Riker asked. 

“As soon as possible.” Picard said. “I’m not letting my family go for nothing.” he said as a tear ran down his cheek. 

“I think we should be going Will”, Deanna said “and let these two get to know their son.

“Yes ageed,” Riker said “Sir you take all the time you need. We will all take care of your ship.” 

“Thank you number one. I do believe i’m going to take you up on that offer.” Picard looked at Beverly as she held their son in her arms so tenderly. Will and Danna left sickbay.

“What?! Jean-Luc Picard is going to give up his command for an extended length of time?”  
Beverly questioned. 

“Right now, my love, the only thing that this Captain has on his mind is when he can take his family home.” Jean-Luc turned to Dr. Salar and asked that very question. The doctor looked at Beverly and said “I would like to keep her and the baby here overnight for observation. But they should be good to go home in the morning.” 

“Very well” Jean-Luc said. “I will be in need of a cot because I'm definitely not leaving sickbay without them!”

“Jean-Luc you don't have to remain in sick bay. We will be fine. Go back to our quarters and get a good night's sleep. This is probably going to be the the last time you're going to be able to get a good night sleep for the next 18 years.” Beverly said with a smile and a slight chuckle. 

Jean-Luc looked at her and smiled back and said “This is the life that I have been waiting for as long as I can remember. I'm not going anywhere without my family.” Jean-Luc reached out and took the baby from Beverly. As he cradled Robert-Renee in his arms he started singing to him a lullaby in French that his mother used to sing to him as a child. Beverly just could not help the happy tears that were trailing down her face. Her family was now complete. Now to try to get ahold of her oldest son Wesley and tell him the good news of his little brothers arrival.

The baby began fussing. “I think its feeding time.” Beverly said to Jean-Luc. 

“Ah Ok.” He handed the baby back to Beverly. Moments later Robert-Renee was nursing off of Beverly. 

“Wow this is so amazing” Jean-Luc said as he looked with loving eyes, “I still cant believe we made this handsome little life“ he said.

Mother and baby were preparing go home. Luckily, over the past couple of weeks the happy parents had been putting the nursery together. Beverly’s nesting was hardcore. She had every detail tended to. The Captain had such a huge smile on his face as he carried his son back to their quarters. He had his son in one arm, and his other arm wrapped protectively around Beverly. As he passed the crew of the enterprise, they all stopped to look at the future captain or doctor of the Enterprise. The parents were very happy to show him off to all who stopped.

When they entered their cabin the reality hit them right in the face. They had become parents. Now there was a newborn who depended on them for his very life. Things had changed drastically since the last time they had stepped out of these quarters. Beverly excused herself to the bathroom to change. Robert -Renée was fast asleep so Jean-Luc placed him his basinet in their bedroom. “ok now to get in touch with Wesley” he said! 

Picard tapped his com badge “Picard to Data”

"Go ahead sir” Data responded.

“Mr.Data i have a very important job for you.”

“Yes sir.” Data said.

“I..that is we need you to locate Mr. Wesley Crusher for us!”

“Very good sir. His last know location was on Danbi 3. I will start there!”

“Oh. By the way sir, congratulations to you both on the birth of your son!”

“Thank you Mr.Data. We will have a gathering to welcome him on board as soon and we have both had some time to get to know him.”

“Very good sir. I will keep you updated on my progress on locating Wesley. Data out.”

“Ok Data is on it!”

“Oh good” Beverly said with a big yawn. 

“Yeah. Ok. I think mommy needs to get some sleep too. Go lay down.”

“Robert will need to eat soon.” she said. 

“Ok then. Go lie down till you need to feed him please.” Jean-Luc said to her.

With another yawn she agreed. He helped her to bed and tucked her in. He kissed her on the lips, and then turned around to look at his son. He smiled at them both and stepped out of the bedroom into the living area. He poured himself a hot cup of earl gray and sat in the closest chair, still reeling over the events of the last 24 hours.

Half an hour passed before Robert -Renée stirred. He needed some food. Beverly jumped up at the sound of the baby moving, picked up her son and walked into the living room. She sat down and fed him. The door buzzed and Picard looked over at Beverly and said “Who is it?”

From the other side fo the door “It's Geordi and Worf sir.”

“Oh um. Now is not a good time” he said! 

“Its ok Jean-Luc just give me a blanket and let them in.” Beverly covered herself and Jean-Luc opened the door. 

“Its ok sir if it not the best time to visit.” 

From behind the Captain Beverly said “Its ok come in, I'm just feeding the baby. He's almost done.”

“We just wanted to congratulate you and take a look at the baby. But we can see he's busy so we'll make it another day.” Geordi said. Picard shut the door.

The next morning Beverly woke up and stretched her arm out to reach for Jean- Luc but he was not there. She stepped into the living area to see her two favorite boys sleeping in the chair. Robert-Renee had been fussy most of the night. Beverly had gotten up to feed him, then Jean-Luc had taken him so she could get some rest. She tried not to disturb them. She tiptoed past them to go and replicate some tea. Then she sat across from them and just started at her family. At the sight of her fiancee’ holding their newborn son, she couldn't help but smile as a tear trickled down her face.

That peaceful moment was short lived. The baby woke up, ready to eat. She carefully removed him from Jean-Luc's arms, snuggled him close and sat. He ate hungrily as she smiled down at him and stroked his sweet cheek.

Over the com “Data to Picard.”

Jean-Luc opened his eyed and cleared his throat. “Go ahead Mr.Data.”

“You have a priority one call from starfleet.”

“Put it through.”

“Aye sir.”

Picard headed over to his desk tapping on the computer screen. 

“Captain” said Admiral Mullen. “First, I hear congratulations are in order. I hear you recently became a father to a baby boy.” A big smile graced Picard's face. 

He looked at Admiral Mullen and said “Yes sir. Thank you!”

“Are we on a secure Channel?” the Admiral asked Picard. 

“Yes sir.” Picard said, knowing very well that Beverly was sitting only a few meters away feeding their son. She lived there. He could not have asked her to leave, nor did he have any desire to.

“There has been a disturbance in the neutral zone and we need you to go and investigate. Your the closest ship available Jean-Luc.”

“What kind of disturbance sir?” Picard asked.

“There are reports that the Romulans are trying to do some kind of survey mission in the neutral zone. 

“We just need you to figure out what is going on and report back.”

“Very good Admiral. Picard out.” He tapped his combadge “Picard to Riker.”

“Riker here, sir.”

“We've just been diverted to the neutral zone.”

“Aye sir” Riker said. “Set a course Ensign. Warp 5.” with that order the Enterprise made its way to the neutral zone.  
Jean-Luc walked across the room to his future bride and son. He sat down next to Beverly and begin very softly stroking his son's cheek with his two fingers. 

“Aren't you going to go to the bridge?” Beverly asked him.

“It'll be a few hours before we actually make it to the neutral zone and right now there are more important things I want to attend to.” Beverly leaned her head forward and give him a kiss. 

“I love you so much.” she said. 

“I love you too. This family is the only thing I've ever wanted.” Picard responded back.

“Riker to Picard. We have reached the neutral zone.”

“Ok number one. On my way.” With a sigh and a sweet loving kiss to his love and his son Jean-Luc made his way to the bridge.

The turbolift doors opened. Picard ordered “Hailing frequencies. Mr. Worf!”

“Aye sir....No response.” Worf said.

“Keep trying.” Picard said as he walked down the ramp to his chair on the bridge. “Any life signs Deanna?”

“I do feel that there is life on that ship sir but…it's not Romulan.” 

“What!!” Picard said. 

“I’m sure of it sir. I don't know who is on that ship, but it is not Romulan captain,” said Troi.

“Ok then. Open hailing frequencies, Mr.Worf.”

“Open sir.”

T”o the occupants of the Romulan ship this is Captain Jean-Luc Picard of the USS Enterprise. please identify yourselves!!” 

Moments later the view screen opened up to reveal the face of a Ferengi. “I am Damon Choi, and we found this abandoned vessel first, human. We claim it under the Ferengi law of abandonment.”

“Well Damon,” Picard said. Being that you are in the neutral zone and you are on a Romulan ship, not a federation ship, the Federation has no reason to interfere with your claims. However we will send a subspace message into Romulan space informing them of your find. It will be up to them whether they are going to pursue this matter or not!”

Damon Choi looked at Picard with a very smug look on his face and responded, “We will be far from Romulan space before they have a chance to interfere. Damon Choi out.” The view screen went black.

“Mr. Data” Picard said “Please send on the message into Romulan space and open a channel to Starfleet. I'll take it in my ready room.”

“Yes sir,” Data said.  
As Captain Picard sat down in his chair on the opposite side of his desk and tapped on the computer screen, an admiral from the Federation appeared. 

“Do you have a report for us, Jean-Luc?” asked the Admiral.

“Yes sir. Apparently a group of Ferengi found the ship adrift, and they have taken claim under the Ferengi law of salvaging. I informed the Damon that this was not a federation matter and we would not be pursuing it any further. However we have sent a subspace message into Romulan space informing them of what the Ferengi have found.”

“Very well, Jean-Luc. So you do not believe that this is any threat to the Federation?”

“No sir. It's just a bunch of Ferengi that we're playing with a new toy they found.”

“Very well. Thank you for taking your ship in to investigate. Please resume your original course. Federation out.” The screen went black. Jean-Luc sat back in his chair with a smile on his face he chuckled at the remark he made about the Ferengi playing with their new toy.

Jean-Luc stood and walked out of his ready room. He looked at Data and asked if he had sent the Subspace message to the Romulans.

“Yes I have sir.” Data responded. 

“Very well. I guess there's no reason for us to hang around here. Resume our previous course and heading.”

“Yes sir.” the ensign at Ops responded.

“Oh. On a personal note Mr. Data, have you located Mr. Crusher yet?”

“No sir. I have not. However, I did send a subspace communication to Tau Alpha C to see if they can help me locate Wesley sir.”

“Very good Data.”

Three months passed and they had had no luck finding Wesley. Robert-Rene was growing fast, getting on a great routine, and so were his parents. Jean-Luc took the night watch. He loved to just sit and watch his son sleep. Meanwhile Beverly worked diligently on planning the wedding. She hoped and prayed that they would be able to find Wesley. She didn’t want to get married without her oldest son there. However, she also did not want to wait to marry the man of her dreams. 

“Jean-Luc!” Beverly cried out from the living room. Picard quickly rose his son's bedside and rushed into the living room.

“What is it?” he said to Beverly.

“I've just been sitting here thinking.” She bit her lip. “If we can't find Wesley in the next 3 weeks, I still want to go ahead and get married.”

“Beverly!” He sat down next to her and took her hand. “You said yourself you didn't want to get married without your oldest son there. We agreed on that.” Jean-Luc chided her.

“Yes. I'm aware of that.” she said thoughtfully. “But I also don't want to wait any longer to become a real family.” That was settled. They would marry regardless. 

A week passed, and the search for Wesley continued. Data had no luck. They had basically given up hope when Wesley suddenly appeared on the bridge. 

“I'm sorry. I have been away on a far distance planet. I just was able to feel you looking for me.” He turned to Riker “Hows my mom?” He asked. 

“She and your new baby brother are doing great. I know she will be so excited to see you.” As Riker tapped his commbadge to alert Beverly, Wesley stopped him from doing so. 

“I want to surprise her. Do you know where she is?”

“Computer present location of Dr. Beverly Crusher.” Riker said. 

A computer's voice came over the Comm system "Doctor Beverly Crusher is in her quarters.”

As Wesley turned to get on to the turbolift, Riker looked at him and said. “Oh by the way it's actually the Captain's Quarters you're heading to!”

“Oh right.” he said. “Thank you. I almost forgot that. With that the turbolift door shut and Wesley was on his way to surprise his mother. 

Robert-Renee was up and full of spirit. He and Beverly were playing peek a boo, on a play mat on the floor, when the door chimed. 

“Come.” Beverly said. She continued playing with the baby, with her back to the door. She certainly didn’t expect the voice she heard from behind her.

“Hi Mom.” Before she even turned her eyes away from Robert Renee they began to well up with tears. She knew it was her other baby boy. She leapt to her feet, turned towards him and stretched out her arms. Tears ran down her face as she whispered “Wesley. Oh my son, you're home!” She hugged him tightly and wouldn’t let him go. She kissed his cheek, and hugged him even more tightly. 

“Mom! Let me go. I can't breathe!” Wesley said. With a sigh and and a smile Beverley let him go.

“Let me look at you my son,” She held him out at arms length. “I have missed you oh so much, my boy. And you have missed so much!” 

“I have missed you too, mom.” responded Wesley. “But I really want to meet my baby brother.”

With a loving smile she stepped aside and watched Robert-Renee, who was lying on his play mat chewing on a toy. Wesley looked down at him and sat himself down next to his little brother. He picked him up and cuddled him close and said “Nice to finally meet you Robert-Renee. I'm your big brother Wesley.” With a catch in his throat he said “I have always known you were coming, and now I can't believe you’re here!”

Beverly looked at her sons and she could not help herself. She burst into tears. She suddenly realized what Wesley had just said, “What do you mean you always knew that he was coming?” She asked, shocked.

Wesley looked up from his little brother to his mother and said “Mom, you do realize this is what I was always been meant to be, right? I was born to be a traveler. I was born to be this entity that I am now. I've always known that you and Captain Picard were going to be together and give me a little brother. I always knew when it was going to happen. I'm just still in shock that I'm holding him right now! I've known for so long that it just almost felt like a dream.”

The door opened up and Jean-Luc stepped through. He spotted Wesley on the floor mat with Robert- Renee, “Wesley!” Picard said. “Welcome home, son!” Wesley stood to embrace his former Captain. “Where the hell have you been? We have been looking all over for you, your mother has been beside herself in worry!”

“I’m sorry, Sir. Or should I call you dad now?" Wesley said with a chuckle. With a straight stare he said “Captain Picard will be fine for now! Jean-Luc!” Beverly said, “he was just kidding with you...relax and breathe…"  
Picard took a deep breath and said “Okay, now that you’re here, we can start fully focusing on our wedding.” Jean-Luc looked over in the direction of his one and only love, he noticed that Beverly had a smile on her face from ear to ear. “Yes, you're absolutely correct, my love, my whole family is together, and this is how I always dreamed our wedding would be…”

“Riker to Picard” came over the intercom... “Captain you have an incoming transmission from Admiral Timmons”

“Oh, very good, patch it through to my quarters.”

“Why is Paul Timmons getting in touch with you?” Beverly asked. “Well it was meant to be a surprise, but I contacted him to see if he would be able to marry us. He's supposed to be on Starbase 221, and that's in this star system. We will be passing by there in two days... that's another reason why I'm extremely happy that you showed up now, Wesley,” Picard turned to the boy and said. “I know your mother said that she would go ahead and get married even if we couldn't locate you, but she would not have been happy with it, and the only thing I want to do for the rest of my life is make your mother happy.” 

With that Picard turned his attention to the computer screen. “Paul, my old friend, how are you doing? I have a favor to ask you. I was wondering if you were still located at Starbase 221. If so, the Enterprise will be passing by there in two days, and I was wondering if you would do the honor of marrying Beverly and me? That is, if your duties will allow it…”

“Jean-Luc, even if I was the busiest man on this Starbase right now, I would be more than happy to marry you two… you've been in love with this woman almost as long as I've known you So yes. I am still here, and I will be more than happy to beam aboard the Enterprise and perform the ceremony when you get here! Timmons out!”

“Who is this Admiral Timmons?” Wesley asked. Picard responded with “He's one of my oldest and dearest chums. We went to the academy together. I almost lost him during the Borg attack but he made it through…”

The word of the Captain and the Doctor’s upcoming nuptials traveled quickly through the Enterprise. Preparations were underway in Ten-Forward. Beverly and Deanna searched the database for the perfect wedding dress. Beverly already had in her mind what she wanted. She knew she didn't want a white dress, so she was leaning more towards ivory. She wanted something old fashioned, with lace and satin.

After combing through all the dresses that they had in the database, Beverly finally found her perfect wedding dress. She couldn't wait to wear it to marry the man she loved.

After Beverly chose the dress and left it hanging In Deanna's closet (so Jean-Luc wouldn't see it), she turned to her attention. She carefully and painstakingly chose the decorations for Ten Forward. She wanted she knew she wanted to have Camellia's in the arrangements because it was her Nana's favorite flower. 

When the big day arrived Deanna helped Beverly get ready. Wesley, Will and baby Robert helped the captain get himself together.

“How are you doing sir?” Will asked.

“Surprisingly, very well number one. I've waited for this day my entire life. Soon I will be standing at the end of the aisle, looking at the love of my life, the mother of my child and the woman I will spend all of the rest of my days with. I have no regrets and no reservations.”

All of Beverly and Jean-Luc's guests had gathered in Ten Forward for the wedding. The room was filled with white roses and red camellias. On the floor was a white runway that lined the path from the door up to the altar. The admiral would stand there and marry the happy couple, in less than an hour.

The guys were all dressed and headed to Ten Forward. Wesley and baby Robert-Renee were dressed in identical white tuxedos. Jean-Luc was in his dress uniform. Wesley and his baby brother stopped off at Deanna's quarter's where Beverly had gotten dressed. 

The door chimed “Who is it?” Deanna asked quickly. 

“Its the Bride's sons, here to escort her to her wedding.

As Jean-Luc entered ten forward, he took in the beauty of the room. He cleared his throat,and blinking to prevent shedding the tears that had welled up in his eyes. Moment’s after Jean-Luc entered Ten Forward, the string quartet led by Data started playing in the background. Jean-Luc made his way past all of his friends that were there to witness this joyous occasion. He made his way up the Satin liner, all the way to the altar where his old chum Paul was standing with a smile on his face waiting to officiate this momentous occasion.

After a few minutes had passed, the door hissed open and the whole room turned to see Deanna, Beverly's maid of honor, standing in the doorway. She was wearing a pink, tight waisted, off the shoulder satin dress, with a flowing skirt. She held in her hands at a small bouquet of white roses. Her dark hair was done up in a loose-fitting French braid with bits of baby's breath sporadically placed in various spots of the twist. She had a bright smile on her face. She looked over at Data's quartet gave an ever-so-slight nod of her head indicating to him “It's time to start.

Deanna stepped on the white satin lining and walked slowly towards the altar. The quartet began to play the old familiar bars of the Wedding March. Everyone in attendance stood and turned towards the door. Beverly and her sons stood in the doorway waiting to make their entrance. Beverly was breathtaking in an ivory satin dress, which was slung low off the shoulder, with a tight bodice to. The long flowing skirt reached the floor and the two foot tail flowed behind her. Across her shoulders and ivory lace scarf was draped. It hung ever so slightly down her back, and into the crooks of her arm. She had pulled her fiery red hair into a twisted side braid on the left side of her head. The copper mane flowed down her shoulder with sprigs of baby's breath sporadically running through the twist. Around her neck hung a single strand of white pearls that had belonged to Jean-Luc's grandmother. Jean Luc had given them to Deanna to give to Beverly as she was getting ready. Her bridal bouquet was made up of white roses and camellias in honor of her Nana. Though Felisa couldn’t be there in body, Beverly felt her watching over them. Her eldest son Wesley and her newborn son Robert-Renne, had the honor of escorting her down the aisle. Wesley stretched out his arm and proferred his elbow to his mother. She wrapped her hand in the crook of his arm, as he held his baby brother in the other arm. They walked down the white satin liner, turned the corner, and headed towards the altar. Jean-Luc stood there with a big smile on his face, in awe of the beauty of his future wife. 

His Number One, his best friend and best man Will Riker patted him on the back. Will whispered to him “Beverly is beautiful. You are a lucky man.”  
“Yes.” JeanLuc whispered, unable to say anymore, as he watched Beverly in wonder.

Beverly made her way down the aisle, towards her future groom, and could only think about how lucky she was. She would have a husband she loved, and two beautiful children. The family circle would be complete. When they made it to the altar, she turned around kissed Wesley on the forehead and Robert Renee on the cheek. Wesley turned towards Captain Picard and shook his hand. Jean-Luc kissed his son on the forehead as the two of them retreated to their seats in the front row to witness the ceremony. 

Admiral Timmons glanced at Data and gave him the signal to stop playing. Then he said “Please everyone, be seated. One of the great pleasures of being a high-ranking Starfleet officer is having the privilege of joining two people in matrimony. Today I have the privilege of joining Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Doctor Beverly Crusher, two of the best officers and most amazing people that I have ever known, in their new life long journey as husband and wife.  
I have had the privilege of knowing Jean-Luc Picard long before everybody knew him as captain of the Enterprise. As youth we joined Starfleet Academy and became quick friends and that friendship lasted over many years, many battles, and many losses of other friends. But until today I have never seen this look on his face. The happiness, the love and the admiration he has for this woman standing next to him is clear when he looks at her.”

Jean-Luc looked over at Beverly and gave her a smile, agreeing heartily. As Beverly smiled back at him Admiral Timmons begin the ceremony. 

“Do you Jean-Luc Picard take this woman Beverly Crusher as your lawful wedded wife?”

“I Do.” said Jean-Luc. 

"And do you Beverly Crusher take this man, Jean-Luc Picard as your lawfully wedded husband?”

“Oh yes, I Do.” responded Beverly. 

Then Admiral Timmons said “By the power given to me by Starfleet Command, it is my pleasure to pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss your bride.” Without hesitation, Jean-Luc took his wife by the waist, dipped her, and romantic passionate kiss. Beverly was surprised, but gave into the passion she felt stirring inside. She didn’t care about the crowd. The people in attendance stood to their feet and started clapping and cheering for the newly wedded couple.  
Jean-Luc and Beverly took a moment to regain their breath. Then they took each other's hands and walked back down the aisle as a very happily married couple.

Before leaving ten-forward Beverly stopped and threw her bouquet over her left shoulder directly into Guinan's hands. 

Guinan looked down at the bouquet made quick remark “Oh no. Sixty-one was my limit.” 

Everyone in the room laughed heartily as the couple left the room. The doors hissed shut behind them


End file.
